A Different Kind of Love
by Charming Visions
Summary: Issak Denton's identity is revealed, Ron and Issak battle, and Ron makes his final decision. Review!
1. Setting up

A/N: Okay kiddos, I'm back with another fanfic. Those who read my others one, have no fear I shall update those soon, with the Rent one, I'm afraid I've hit a writers "stone wall" (I like that so much better than 'writers block'). SO I will update my other Harry Potter tonight and work on my Rent one and hopefully have that up by Tuesday at the latest. Maybe sooner if this one gets some good reviews (hint hint: wink wink). Okay so a summary about this one, here I go...  
  
Disclaimer: I own no HP characters, but I have created my own story starring that loveable, Ronnykins.  
  
Ron and Hermione had been dating since, well since forever. Well, maybe not forever, so maybe since their seventh year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The two became inseparable, and unlike some couples who begin to bicker and spend their days noticing the annoying "quirks" about each other after a year or so, the two seemed very much in love. Yet this story begins at well, a not so happy time for the two. Ron had celebrated his twenty-first birthday and on that night he finally decided that he was going to do it. He was going to screw up the courage and ask Hermione to marry him. Surprisingly though, Hermione declined. The reasons she gave were not all that substantial but she was firm in her stance. After that the two broke off a relationship surprising the entire England wizarding community. Apparently, Hermione had fallen back in contact with that ever famous Victor Krum, and although she never once cheated on Ron, she believed that the chance may happen. Alright enough about Hermione, this isn't really about her, it's a story about Ron.  
  
After the harsh breakup with Hermione, Ron received some surprising news from the Ministry of Magic. They wanted him to go to America to find the remaining Death Eaters that had run to America and had become somewhat active. Voldermort had been defeated by of course by The-Boy-Who-Lived, Harry Potter or now known as, The-Man-Who-Killed-Voldermort, (yes, the Wizarding community now referred to Voldermort by his name, or in case they really wanted to piss off remaining Death Eaters, Tom Marvolo Riddle). Ron accepted immediately, amazed at the fact that this wonderful opportunity had been given to him. Little did he know the surprises that awaited him in America...  
  
Molly Weasley had spent that entire morning trying to talk Ron out of his choice to visit the States. "But Ron," she whined, "it's so far away and I don't think-."  
  
"Mum, please stop. It's only for six months and after that I promise I'll be back here and you will no longer have to worry."  
  
"It's just so difficult seeing you go. I mean Charlie is still in Romania, I doubt he'll ever leave..."  
  
"He won't."  
  
"And Ginny has three more years in Greece until she returns..."  
  
"Unless she decides to stay."  
  
"Bill is back in France with Fleur..."  
  
"They're still together?"  
  
"Percy is always busy so he might as well live in Africa."  
  
"Do you really expect anything less from him?"  
  
"Your father is always working..."  
  
"He's the Minister of Magic Mum."  
  
"And Harry is always traveling..."  
  
"Mum, Harry is not a Weasley."  
  
"He might as well be."  
  
"Mum, at least you still have Fred and George."  
  
"Don't remind me. Are you really sure you want to do this? I mean I'm sure they'd understand if you changed your mind."  
  
"I'm sure they would too Mum, but I'm not changing my mind, this is a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity and I'm going for it."  
  
Molly's shoulders slumped in defeat. "Alright, well you better hurry up to the Ministry then, Arthur needs to speak to you before you grab a Port key to New York."  
  
"Yes Mum," Ron said while he picked up his suitcase and shrunk it into a smaller size, he then stopped and looked at his mother for a moment, "Mum, I'll be fine. I promise."  
  
Molly smiled through her tears, "I know it just seems sometimes that my family is slipping away."  
  
Ron walked up to his mother and pulled her into a hug before whispering in her ear, "No Mum, we're just all grown up."  
  
Molly chuckled slightly and tenderly patted his cheek, "Yeah, I guess so. Now shoo, otherwise you'll miss your Portkey."  
  
"Bye Mum." Ron said, Apparating to his father's office.  
  
"Bye Ron." Molly whispered to an empty room.  
  
Ron appeared at his father's office's door.  
  
"Come in Ron."  
  
Ron opened the door, "I didn't even knock."  
  
"Ron, I'm the Minister of Magic, I know these things."  
  
"Talk about a man abusing his powers."  
  
"I heard that." Arthur said laughing.  
  
"I meant for you too." Ron laughed in return.  
  
"Alright, down to business, you do know that in America at this moment there are some current Death Eaters becoming somewhat restless."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"So you do know what you have to do."  
  
"Bring them back to Azkaban."  
  
"Preferably in one piece, but yes."  
  
"Okay, you'll be staying at a Marriott Hotel, it is a Muggle establishment." Ron sighed, "But the manager works for the American Ministry of Magic, so he'll be there to help you. I must warn you though, the magic and Muggle worlds aren't so split apart as they are here, so you must constantly watch your back to make sure no Muggle walks in on you, am I making myself clear Ronald."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Good, your Portkey opens up in twenty minutes. It will take you straight to the Marriott, but in the manager's office. His name is Carter, be kind. He pulled a lot of strings so we could make this happen."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Good. Now go. By the way, the time zones are a bit different, so it'll be about 1 AM in New York when you get there."  
  
"Alright. Bye."  
  
"Bye Son, be careful."  
  
"I will."  
  
Ron then walked down to where his Portkey was located. He was handed a crystal paperweight and immediately pulled forward until he landed on all fours in a neatly decorated office.  
  
"Hello, you must be Ronald Weasley; I am Carter Forrester, welcome to America." Carter said walking over to were the crumpled Weasley lay on the floor and helped him to his feet."  
  
"Pleasure to meet you." Ron said while he held out his hand for Carter to shake.  
  
"The pleasure is all mine, not everyday we get sent a foreigner to help out. Follow me." Carter said escorting the man out of his office and into the magnificent lobby, "This," he said pointing around, "This is my hotel, and you are very much welcome here."  
  
"T-thanks." Ron said while he walked around looking at its grandeur.  
  
"Follow me please." Carter said walking over to the check in desk. "Mr. Weasley is checking in." The manager said to a young man.  
  
"Of course, welcome to New York Mr. Weasley, if there is anything you need just call down to the office."  
  
"Mr. Shefford," Carter said referring to the man working the desk, "Where is Jennifer?"  
  
"Um sir, she is um, she is at home right now."  
  
"I see, I'll deal with her later."  
  
At that precise moment, a woman holding an umbrella ran into the hold. Carter spoke up, "Miss Summers, how wonderful of you to join us." The woman immediately dropped her umbrella and muttered a curse under her breath. "What was that."  
  
"Oh nothing Sir," the woman replied taking off her rain coat and revealing shoulder length, straight red hair.  
  
"Where were you Ms. Summers."  
  
"At home Sir."  
  
"Why is that?"  
  
"My father is ill." She mumbled.  
  
"What was that."  
  
She spoke a little louder, "I said my father is ill Sir."  
  
"Uh-huh I see." Carter said, obviously not believing a word the woman said.  
  
"It's true Sir I-" but she was cut off by Carter.  
  
"One more time Ms. Summers, and you're out of here."  
  
The woman looked at him for a moment then nodded her head, "Yes Sir."  
  
"I want you to meet a guest of mine, Jennifer Summers, this is Ronald Wealsey."  
  
Ron blushed slightly, "How do you do Ms. Summers."  
  
Jennifer smiled immediately at his accent. "From England are you?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Is it nice there."  
  
"Somewhat."  
  
"Wonderful, I plan to go there someday." Jennifer stated.  
  
"Yes, Yes I'm sure you do Ms. Summers, however you need to get back to work." Carter said. "Mr. Weasley follow me."  
  
Jennifer walked over to the desk and said in a very distinct voice, "Prick." And the entire staff knew whom she was referring to.  
  
A/N: That is all for now, please review since you have obviously read this if you are at this point. I need to know whether or not I should continue this. Thanks! 


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: Yeah Yeah I don't own HP characters.  
  
By the way, I haven't stayed in any hotels in New York so bear with me while I describe it how I see fit.  
  
Chapter two  
  
Carter led Ron up to the top floor of the Hotel where the biggest suites were. He opened the door to Ron's room and for a moment, Ron stood still. The room was bigger than his entire house back home. There seemed to be an endless amount of doors leading in each direction. Carter coughed a bit and Ron blushed before walking in. The living area of the room was enormous with twenty long windows lining one edge that overlooked the city. To his right was an entrance to a kitchen provided with a refrigerator, microwave, dishwasher, pots, pans, silver ware, glasses, plates, and an island that held the stove. Carter explained to Ron what each of the contraptions were and promised to show him how they worked later. Following into the next room was a large dining room table with a wet bar and a few windows and next to that was what Ron presumed to be an office space. He was even provided a computer, another contraption Carter promised to show him later. He then pointed out the hall bathroom which held only a sink and toilet but was quite spacious for a room containing only those things. The two men then crossed back across the living area to where the bedrooms were. There were two bedrooms to the right and one on the left, the one on the left being the master bedroom. Ron was astonished by the size of the first two bedrooms but almost fainted when he saw the size of the master bedroom. It was quite possibly the size of a basketball court if not larger.  
  
In the room there was a large king-size bed with a red velvet comforter and gold silken sheets. On each side of the bed where Mahogany wood nightstands with a phone, alarm clock, and lamp on each. Across from the bed stood a large flat screened TV over a fireplace. The walls around the fireplace were made of glass and held what seemed to be very expensive coy fish. Ron looked at Carter at amazement and was met with laughter when Carter answered, "It's an electric fireplace." The room also contained two dressers, two walk-in closets, a book shelf, and plenty of windows as well as a door that led out to a small balcony, and a skylight. Carter then motioned Ron to follow him into the bathroom and Ron immediately gasped. The bathroom was about half the size of the bedroom. It too held a skylight as well as two showers, two toilets, and about four sinks and at the far end where stairs. Carter began walking up the stairs and Ron followed suit. The stairs led to an open room which contained another wet bar and Jacuzzi. Ron was astounded by all of this. The two men walked back down to the living area.  
  
"Why is this room so large?"  
  
Carter laughed once again, "It's actually a penthouse, and the reason you have the room is because of the service you are providing Ministry with. I do hope you will be comfortable?"  
  
Ron opened his mouth to reply but instead nodded his head vigorously in response.  
  
"Good. Someone will be up shortly to help you out with your needs, I just remembered I have a meeting to be in attendance to."  
  
"Right of course."  
  
"I trust I will see you soon Mr. Weasley."  
  
"Yes Sir."  
  
"Good." And the two men shook hands before Carter left the room leaving the room keys on a table by the door. Ron sat down on the couch and stared out the window for a while until he heard someone knocking on the door.  
  
"Coming." He got up and walked over to the door opening it to reveal the woman he had met earlier, Jennifer Summers.  
  
"Hello Mr. Weasley, Mr. Forrester sent me up here to make sure you are comfortable and to answer any questions you may have."  
  
"That was generous of him," Ron replied sincerely as Jennifer nodded her head slightly, "actually I do have a few questions. Could you show me how to turn these things on?" Jennifer looked at him like he had gone mental but obliged.  
  
"The TV turns on with this remote," she said picking up a black remote controller, "the DVD player with this one," she then handed him a silver one, "and the stero system with this one." She handed him another remote. The DVDs are in that closet right there. The refrigerator has already been turned on and there are handles on the stove and dishwasher to turn those appliances on, the Microwave turns on with the 'on' button. The Computer in there is already turned on, just push the button on the monitor and the screen will come on. Anything else?"  
  
Ron looked utterly confused but nodded his head 'no'.  
  
"Wonderful, there is a restaurant downstairs that serves breakfast, lunch, and dinner, along with entertainment. If you need the front desk for whatever purposes just press '0' on the phone and you'll be directly connected to either myself or Josiah. Have a wonderful stay in New York Mr. Weasley. Do try not to get into too much trouble." Jennifer said with a wink before heading towards the door.  
  
"Ms. Summers." She turned to face him.  
  
"Yes Mr. Weasley?" She asked. Ron stared at her for a moment then, "Nothing."  
  
"Alright Mr. Weasley. Good day." She walked out of the door.  
  
"Bye." Ron said to the closed door. Jennifer then took an elevator back downstairs and walked to the front desk.  
  
"He Jo."  
  
"Hey Jen."  
  
"That new man upstairs in penthouse A, Ron Weasley, he seems a little well, a little crazy."  
  
"I know, but don't say that around the boss."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"The boss likes him for some reason."  
  
"Yeah well our 'boss' is a little crazy himself." Jennifer replied.  
  
"Ms. Summers!" Carter Forrester cried from his office.  
  
"Oh what does the all powerful Forrester want now?" Jennifer said jokingly.  
  
"You." Josiah replied.  
  
"Thanks for that."  
  
"Be careful." Josiah replied.  
  
"I always am." Jennifer walked back to Carter Forrester's office, "Yes Sir?"  
  
"Ah. Ms Summers, what a pleasant surprise."  
  
"You called me back here Sir?"  
  
"What was that?" Carter asked threateningly.  
  
"Nothing Sir."  
  
"Good." He said leaning back in his chair. "Please close the door behind you." Jennifer closed her eyes for a moment before obliging and closing the door. "Good." Was all he said. Jennifer sighed as Carter walked toward her and kissed her gently. "I'm sorry about before, but you know I don't like being showed up by my employees." Jennifer looked down at the ground and felt Carter wrap his arms around her waist as he pulled her chin up and looked into her eyes, "Forgive me? Please?" Jennifer nodded. "That's my girl, get back to work." He said lightly, but as Jennifer turned to go, he grabbed her hand and pulled her into another kiss. He smiled and said, "Now go back to work." Jennifer left his office and Carter returned to his desk, smiling at the beauty that had just left his office.  
  
Please review! 


	3. Good Night

A/N: Welcome Back...here we go.  
  
Disclaimer: Yeah I know, I don't own Harry Potter...damn it.  
  
**Good Night.**  
  
Jennifer dropped her shoulders as she walked out of the office. Carter never hurt her, never forced himself upon her so to speak, yet he always made her feel inferior to him. Verbal lashings were a daily routine for her, but she always felt that it was her fault. Jennifer was not weak by any means, which is perhaps why her friends were so surprised by her behavior. Carter and Jennifer were not "dating" so to speak, but everyone whom knew Jennifer well knew that Carter had weaseled his way into her life, if not her heart. Jennifer took whatever he said without a second glance, thus appeasing Carter, but sending Jennifer a one-way ticket to a mental breakdown. Jennifer never had much, but she was grateful for all that she had. Her consisted of a father who worked too much, but loved her dearly. She did not have many material things, but she was happy with that. She grew up with those down to earth tendencies that are so adored. She was surrounded by loving friends who stayed by her side through Jennifer's toughest times, and Carter was just a rough phase in Jennifer's life. She knew her friends were worried, but she never really realized how worried they were. It was because of their protectiveness that she had survived thus far, and it would be because of their protectiveness that she would continue to thrive. She walked to the front desk and smiled softly at Josiah who gave her a quick one armed embrace.  
  
Around ten or so, Ron felt the need to get out of his room, well temporary apartment as it were, and see the sights. He walked down to the front desk and found Carter talking to some customers. He paused briefly and Carter looked up. He held up a finger signaling Ron to wait, and a few minutes later he walked up to Ron. "Everything to your liking?"  
  
"What? Oh yes. I was wondering if you had any maps of the city. I'd like to look around."  
  
"I can do better than that. Ms. Summers, come here for a moment please." Jennifer put on a smile to mask her tired face.  
  
"Yes Mr. Forrester?"  
  
"Please escort Mr. Weasley around the city." She nodded. 'Great, now I'm a damn tour guide?' She thought bitterly to herself.  
  
"Come with me Mr. Weasley." The two walked outside, "Where would you like to go first?" She asked him.  
  
"Um..." He asked, slightly embarrassed at his lack of knowledge of the city. She saw his blush and laughed gently.  
  
"No fret dear, I'll show you to some of my favorite places and then if anything comes to mind we can go there." He smiled, relieved at her ability to change the awkward situation to a light one. They walked around all day and she showed him the museums, Broadway, the novelty stores, the Park, they even went to go look at the Statue of Liberty, even though it was quite some distance away. Around nine, Jennifer looked at her watch and jumped at the time, had time actually flown that quickly. "Are you hungry?"  
  
"Hm?" Ron said, amazed by the city lights.  
  
"Are you hungry?"  
  
He looked down at her and chuckled, "Sorry, the city is amazing, kind of entrancing really, but to answer your question, yes I am quite hungry."  
  
"Good, I know a great Italian place just right down the street from here." She grabbed his hand and blushed instantly at the palm-to-palm contact, she was about to drop her hand when he clasped onto it tighter and smiled. Jennifer felt a small flutter in her stomach but ignored it. He pulled her closer to him forcing her to look up at him. She tried to smile, but found that her lips would do nothing of the sort. So instead she looked into his eyes, blue eyes meeting brown. Finally he cleared his throat and turned away. "Right well, the restaurant is down this way." They walked in and Jennifer nodded a greeting to the host.  
  
"Hello Jennifer, busy night?" He asked pointing to Ron, his eyes sparkling.  
  
"Just showing a guest around the city." She said dismissively.  
  
"Whatever. Follow me." The host escorted them to the back of the hotel to a booth. Jennifer slid in one side and Ron slide in on the other. Dylan will be with you shortly.  
  
"Thanks Kevin."  
  
"No problem, oh remember that Opal is holding a small party at her house on Friday. Come alone." He said, knowing that if she was required to bring a date, Carter would force her to bring him.  
  
She smiled at him, knowing what he was implying. "Thanks." She turned her attention to Ron. "Did you enjoy yourself today Mr. Weasley?"  
  
"Please call me Ron Miss Summers."  
  
"As long as you call me Jennifer." He laughed.  
  
"Well then Jennifer," he stated, "I did enjoy myself today. Thanks for the thorough tour."  
  
"It wasn't a problem, I enjoyed myself as well."  
  
"Really?" He asked.  
  
She looked up his eyes and smiled, "Really. So tell me about yourself Ron."  
  
Ron squirmed, she was not a witch therefore he could not tell her much about his past and current life. "Um...what do you want to know?"  
  
"How about the basics. What was your family like?"  
  
He smiled an easy question to answer. "I grew up with five brothers and one sister."  
  
She nearly choked on the water she had been drinking. "Five brothers and one sister?!"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Wow. Big family. What are their names?"  
  
"The eldest is Bill, he works at a bank. Then there is Charlie who works for a reserve in Romania. Then Percy who works under my father. The twins Fred and George who own their own joke shop. And then there is me, and lastly my sister Ginny, who is working as a...doctor in Greece." He said, trying to make his family sound normal.  
  
"What does your father do?"  
  
"He works under the British government." Okay so it was not a complete lie. He worked for the British Ministry of Magic which was indeed England's wizarding government.  
  
"And your mum?"  
  
"She doesn't work. Well at least she doesn't work for money. Raising eight kids definitely was not an easy task."  
  
"Eight? I thought you only had six siblings."  
  
"By blood yes, I had six siblings. However my best friend is practically my brother so my mum practically raised him from the time he was eleven."  
  
"How kind. But what happened to his parents."  
  
"Murdered when he was an infant."  
  
"That's horrible." She gasped. "Do they know who did it?"  
  
"Yeah, he's dead now."  
  
"Did he kill others?"  
  
Ron nodded, "Many, many others."  
  
"I don't understand how one can murder another human being." She said looking into her clear water glass."  
  
"Neither do I."  
  
Suddenly a man walked up. Jennifer perked up, "Hey Dylan. This is Ron Weasley, Ron this is a friend of mine Dylan Webster." Dylan smiled and nodded his greeting.  
  
"What can I get for you Jen?"  
  
"The usual."  
  
"And you sir?"  
  
"Uh...I'll take the shrimp fettuccini."  
  
"Good choice. Wine with that?" Jen shook her head and looked over to Ron who shook his head indicating a 'no'. Dylan nodded "Then I'll send this right up." He walked away.  
  
Ron looked over at her. "Good friends."  
  
She smiled, "You could say that."  
  
"You have a wonderful smile, anyone ever tell you that."  
  
Jennifer blushed at his sweet but blunt comment. She smiled and shook her head then looked out the window beside them. "You really do." He said gently.  
  
She looked over at him, "Thank you." She said warmly, her eyes twinkling. "Okay more about you. What do you do for a living?"  
  
"I work to catch the bad guys so to speak."  
  
"A police man?" She questioned.  
  
"You could say that."  
  
"Ever been married." This time he choked on his water.  
  
"Pardon?" He asked, wiping his mouth with the linen napkin. She giggled.  
  
"Have you ever been married?"  
  
"Where did that come from?"  
  
"Random question. So...have you?"  
  
"No, but I was almost engaged."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"She turned me down."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"No clue."  
  
"I'm sorry." She said genuinely. He looked at her for a moment and studied her face and nodded.  
  
"What about you? Any special guy in your life."  
  
She shifted uncomfortably. "There's a guy I guess, I don't know how special he is."  
  
He noticed her discomfort and dropped the subject immediately. "What about your family?"  
  
She turned to him. "Well, my family was rather small, even by typical means. My mother died when I was young, and my father worked a lot so he was never really home. I had no siblings, eventually my friends became my family. My father had a heart attack a few weeks ago, so he's still recovering from that."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"It's alright, it could have been worse. He just worked too hard. I know mom's death was hard on him, I guess he needed an outlet for his pain and found his solace in work."  
  
"Too many people these days do." Ron said.  
  
"I agree." The two continued to exchange stories of their past and when their meals arrived; Jennifer was in tears from laughing so hard.  
  
"I'm glad to see that I amuse you so."  
  
She continued laughing and Dylan was still at the table when Ron said this, "Take it as a compliment man, I haven't seen Jennifer laugh this hard since she fell off my father's sail boat." At the memory, Jennifer laughed even harder, tears pouring out of her eyes. "She hasn't had anything to drink has she?" Dylan asked pointing to Jennifer.  
  
Ron held up his hands, "Not that I know of. But please tell me about this incident." Dylan looked at his watch.  
  
"I guess I could take a few minutes off. Okay so one week in June Jennifer, me, and some friend of ours decided to take a trip down to Florida where my father lives. I asked if I could borrow his boat one day and he agreed, since I grew up on sailing, I knew what to do and so on. Well anyway we were all on the boat laughing, fishing, and just having a real good time. The day passed in a blur. Well when the sun was beginning to set, we started turning back. Jennifer here complained of the temperature drop so I handed her my sweater that I had brought along. So she took off her lifejacket and put the sweater on. Well a friend of ours, Viv, saw some dolphins so she called Jennifer over to watch. The two sat on the edge of the boat watching them and then Viv got up to use the restroom. Well I was talking to all of the guys, so no one was watching Jenn and Viv came back up five minutes later and looked around for Jennifer. She couldn't find her. Turns out Jennifer had fallen of the side of the boat. Anyway we ran to the other end of the boat, and there was Jennifer petting the damn dolphin and waiting for us to come get her. She looked up at us, laughed, and yelled out 'Took you long enough!' When she got back on board we were laughing so hard everyone had tears in their eyes. Scared us at first, but Jennifer's a good swimmer, she proved it." Jennifer had stopped laughing and smiled at her friend.  
  
"I would have been a better one if it weren't for that stupid sweater. It weighed like a ton of bricks."  
  
"Yeah well sweaters weren't meant to go swimming in."  
  
"Thank you Capitan Obvious. Go back to work."  
  
"You wound me."  
  
She pointed to the door, signaling him to return to work, but he had caught the sparkle in her eyes while she "commanded" him. She looked back at Ron and smiled, "Eat up, the food is great." Ron stared at her intently for a few moments while she began to eat. She caught his gaze and wiped her mouth. "What, do I have something on my face?" She asked.  
  
He smiled, "Yeah actually you do." He reached over and wiped the marinara sauce off her cheek with his thumb. She caught his hand with hers and smiled.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"No problem." He looked at her for a few moments, then cleared his throat and began to eat. He was surprised at how good it was. "This is great!"  
  
"I know. Greg, he's the main chef, is amazing in the kitchen, can cook just about anything with anything."  
  
"You have great friends."  
  
"Thanks. Tell me about yours."  
  
"Well I had two main best friends, Harry Potter and then my other best friend who became my girl friend, Hermione Granger." The last name Potter sound extremely familiar to Jennifer but she shook it off as a coincidence. "I met Harry and Hermione at the boarding school in England I attended, and we've been best friends ever since. Although at the moment I don't know what to make of Hermione and mine's relationship." He said honestly.  
  
"It'll work out."  
  
"I hope so." They continued their meal and when the check arrived, Jennifer reached for it, but Ron stopped her. "My treat."  
  
"Oh no I couldn't ask for you to..."  
  
He looked at the check and counted out the money, hoping he had placed the correct money out. Jennifer looked at him and then the money. He hadn't, but she just took it for his miscalculation of Euros to American money. She smiled warmly. "Hand me your wallet."  
  
"Pardon?"  
  
"Just do it." He handed her his wallet and she replaced the money on the table with a twenty and a ten. Ron grinned uncomfortably. She smiled, "It's alright, you just have to get used to American currency." She handed him his wallet back and the two got up, Ron walked away and Jennifer inconspicuously placed a ten down on the table for a tip. When they left the restaurant it was nearing midnight. "Ready to go back?"  
  
Ron yawned. "I guess that's our answer." He stated. She laughed.  
  
"Alright, come on sleepyhead." They entered the hotel and Jennifer walked with him up to his room. He looked down at her and reached for her hand, his thumb caressing the top.  
  
"I had a wonderful time today."  
  
Her throat went dry. "Me too."  
  
"Thank you." He leaned down and kissed her cheek. "Good night." He said, placing his key in the lock and opening the door. She waved at him and he shut the door.  
  
"Good night." She said to the door and walked over to the elevator. She pressed the first floor button and walked to the front desk, Josiah was still there. "Do you ever sleep?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
She sighed, "Me neither."  
  
"Have a good time today?"  
  
She smiled. "Yes, I really did. Well I'm going home now; see you in the morning, Good night."  
  
"Good night." 


	4. Perfect Date

Disclaimer: I own my American friends; I do not own Ron or any of the original HP characters, but thanks to J.K. Rowling for creating them!  
  
_ The red harvest sun set over the woods that stood behind the Burrow. The aroma of a Weasley dinner hovered about and the sounds of laughter echoed throughout the air. In the backyard stood a table set for all of the Weasley family. At the end sat Arthur Weasley and at the other sat Molly Weasley, on the right sat Bill and his fiancée Fleur, beside them sat Charlie, then Fred and George. On the left sat Ron, Hermione, Harry, and Ginny. The table was full of every Weasley child's favorite dish as well as Harry and Hermione's. Pixies flew about looking much like fireflies as the sun continued to set and by the time dinner was through the sun had been replaced by the silver moon. Ron stood up and held his hand out to Hermione who smiled and took it graciously. He placed his arm around her waist and pulled her close inhaling the sweet scent of her hair. Hermione in turn wrapped her left arm around his waist and the two walked this way for a while, neither one breaking the silence. Ron led her through the yard to the woods and while grasping her hand tightly led her to an opening in the woods. Once they reached his desired destination, Hermione looked around and gasped. The trees around them stood tall and solemn but straight up above them were millions of stars all blinking and winking, knowing what was to come.  
  
"Ron, it's absolutely beautiful."  
  
"It is." Ron said not taking his eyes away from her. He then bent down on one knee and opened a velvet box that held a silver engagement ring with two sparkling diamonds. Hermione gasped once more as he smiled. "Hermione, my love, I've waited for the day when the stars would align just for us, and that day is today. I've loved you for years, everything about you, every breath, smile, laugh, and frown. Please Hermione, make me the happiest man in the way only you can and marry me." He said in a low voice. She looked down at him as tears began to roll down her face. She got down on her knees and grasped his face in both of her hands. She said nothing, her eyes spoke it all. "Hermione...?"  
  
"Ron, I love you, but I can't, I just can't." She folded her fingers over his hand to close the box. She then stood up and ran off. Ron sat there shell-shocked. He knew she loved him, so why did she decline. He pushed back onto his backside and stared up at the night sky, silent tears marking his cheeks and breaking his heart.  
  
"Ron...?" Ron heard his sister say gently.  
  
"Ginny." She sat down behind him and wrapped her arms around her big brother. Throughout her life he had always been there for her, supporting her in all of her decisions. Tonight, he needed her to do the same. She placed her chin on his shoulder and stared up at the night sky with him. Hermione was his other half; she knew how much he loved her. He leaned his head against hers and placed his worn calloused hand on her arm. "Tell me what to do." He spoke hoarsely.  
  
"I wish I could, but I can't." He nodded and dropped his head to stare at his lap. She moved to sit next to him and the two sat in silence for hours. 'Happy Birthday to me...' Ron thought bitterly._  
  
Ron sat up quickly in his bed and groaned. He looked at his alarm clock and sighed. It was seven a.m., he realized he might as well begin the day. He walked over to the balcony and opened the doors. He looked out into the city. It looked so much bleaker in the light, most things did though. 'You haunt me in reality Hermione, leave my dreams to my own damn self' he mumbled bitterly. A knock came at the door. "Room Service!" A female voice called out. Ron sighed and walked through the apartment and opened the door to a grinning strawberry blonde. "Good morning." She said pushing a cart past him into the dining room. He weaved his hands through his tangled hair and grinned back.  
  
"How'd you know I'd be up?"  
  
"You seem like a man who would be up at this god-awful time of day." She said to him while putting the covered dishes on the table as well as the coffee pot, creamer, sugar, and juice down. He put his hands down on her shoulders while overlooking the food she was placing before him.  
  
"It looks great." She smiled and turned to face him. She handed him a newspaper, then turned to push the cart to the side.  
  
"Enjoy your breakfast Ron." She said warmly.  
  
"Why don't you join me?"  
  
"I'd love to take you up on your offer; unfortunately I have a work load downstairs." She said, sighing dramatically, causing Ron to laugh.  
  
"Well if I'm being denied your presence at the breakfast table then I insist you join me for dinner."  
  
"It would have to be a late dinner, I work till ten tonight."  
  
"I don't mind waiting."  
  
"In that case I'd love to. I know another great place. Unfortunately you'll have to wear more than you are at the present moment." She said. He looked down and realizing he was still only clad in boxers he blushed. "Don't worry about it Sparky. I actually like your wardrobe." She winked.  
  
"Meet you at 10:30?"  
  
"Sounds great."  
  
"Great."  
  
"Yeah, well..." She turned to go but Ron grabbed her hand, pulling her close, he stared down at her, it was her turn to blush. He rubbed her cheek with his fingertips as he smiled down at her.  
  
"Have a good day."  
  
"I will." She walked out of the apartment and Ron sighed. He sat down at the table and began eating, American food was not that bad. Nothing compared to his mother's cooking, but not bad. After he was through, he placed the empty dishes onto the cart and pushed it out into the hall. He then jumped into a quick shower. He left his hair wet and put on black trousers and a green button-up. He gave the apartment one last glance and hurried down to the first floor. He was immediately greeted by Carter.  
  
"Ronald! I trust you had a good day yesterday?"  
  
"I did."  
  
"Good. Heading off to the Ministry?" Ron nodded.  
  
"Here's the address. Have fun, a lot of them act as if they have a large stick protruding from their asses, welcome to New York, eh?" Ron laughed and nodded.  
  
"Thank you." Carter waved it off.  
  
"See you later." Ron hurried out of the doors and into the streets. He walked to the address and was surprised to see the building was what seemed to be a regular office building, no charms or shields hiding it from Muggle view. He shrugged and tried to open the doors, but found they were locked. He frowned, then heard a voice coming through a speaker.  
  
"Place your hand on the screen." Ron obliged. His hand was scanned, then, "Thank you, and welcome to the American Ministry of Magic." The doors opened and Ron walked inside. He walked to the front desk where a fairly attractive secretary sat.  
  
"I'm here to talk to-"  
  
"The Minister of Magic, I know Mr. Weasley, follow the door to your left and take your first right, it will lead you straight to his office." The young woman stated without even looking up. Ron said his thanks and followed her directions. He walked to the door and it opened for him.  
  
"Welcome Mr. Weasley. Please have a seat. Coffee? No? Well then some tea? Are you positive? Well then I guess we'll just get down to business. Here are the files. By the way my name is Kyle Hendericks, American Minister of Magic."  
  
"Pleased to meet you Mr. Hendericks."  
  
"Please, it's Kyle. 'Mr. Hendericks' makes me feel like an old man. I'm only 58."  
  
"Well then Kyle, may I see the files."  
  
"Sure thing. There should be about ten in there. There were around fifty or so to begin with but we caught most of them, these are the ones who have proved to be somewhat tricky."  
  
"I see. I'll look over these later, but do you know who is leading them?"  
  
"We have an idea. We think his name is Issak Denton, brutal fellow really." Ron flipped to his file and saw that "brutal" did not even begin to describe it.  
  
"He's killed more people than fifty Death Eaters combined!" Ron stated.  
  
"I know, he's one sadistic bastard."  
  
"I see that."  
  
"Our sources stated that he was last seen right here, which is why you were brought over here." Ron continued reading the file and grew angrier by the moment, in many ways he was worse than Lucius Malfoy.  
  
"I'll get right on it." Kyle thanked him. Ron placed the files into a briefcase that he conjured up. "I'll get back to you in three days time." The minister and Ron stood up at the same time and Kyle reached to shake Ron's hand.  
  
"You have no idea how grateful we are."  
  
"It's no problem." Ron left the office and returned to his flat. He began going through the files and spent the entire afternoon reading over them. He took out a map and pinned it on the wall. He studied the areas of the murders, tortures, and sacrifices and looked for some sort of pattern, any sort. He rubbed his chin and looked back on the files of Issak and of another man named Rogue. Something was not right, but he could not place what it was. There had to be an inside source for these powerful people to still be thriving. At ten his phone rang, he walked over to it and picked it up.  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Ron?"  
  
"Hey Jennifer."  
  
"Hey, I just got off, so where do you want to meet?"  
  
"Main lobby?"  
  
"Works for me, see you in thirty." Ron hung up the phone and changed into a pair of khaki slacks and a black button down. He walked out and rode the elevator down to the main lobby. He walked down to the front desk.  
  
"Hello Mr. Weasley, everything to your likings?" The man named Josiah asked.  
  
"Yes thank you. Could you tell me where Je-"  
  
"Outside." Ron thanked him and walked outside. Jennifer stood leaned up against the wall of the building, on foot on the wall and the other on the ground. She had her hair curled and was wearing a short black cocktail dress with black heels.  
  
"Hey you." He said walking over to her.  
  
"Hey." She said pushing herself away from the wall. "You look wonderful."  
  
"Nothing compared to you." He said to her. He held out his arm and she took it. "So where are we going."  
  
"I'll show you." She took him to a nice restaurant down the street that was not overly expensive but had good food and wonderful entertainment. They entered the restaurant and were immediately seated by the dance floor. They both ordered a glass of wine and the soup.  
  
"So what is this place?"  
  
"Just a restaurant I found a few years back. They have great live bands, I thought you'd enjoy it."  
  
"I do." Their meals arrived and they ate. The conversation was light, and Jennifer found herself laughing constantly while Ron smiled at her. She enjoyed the ongoing banter because it gave her reason to look at him. He was very attractive, dark red hair that stood in a very appealing manner, dark brown eyes, and perfect lips. She caught herself staring at his lips more than once. The band started playing a slow song and Ron stood up. "Would you dance with me?" She wiped her mouth and then grasped his hand. He led her out onto the dance floor and pulled her closely. She closed her eyes and placed her had on his shoulder. The two swayed to the soft melody. They danced to every different kind of music until well past one in the morning. They paid for their orders and left the restaurant hand-in-hand. Outside the hotel the two stopped.  
  
"Here is where I leave you." Jennifer said softly.  
  
"Thank you for a wonderful time tonight."  
  
"It was my pleasure." As horribly cliché as the moment was the two stared at each other. Ron then leaned his head down and kissed her lips softly.  
  
"Goodnight love."  
  
"Goodnight." She said numbly. He walked through the doors and Jennifer lightly touched her lips and smiled. Things were finally turning up for her. She turned and walked down the street to her apartment. Ron walked up to his apartment. He opened the door and walked into the bathroom. After washing his face and brushing his teeth he glanced into the mirror for a few moments. The date was in a word...perfect.  
  
A/N: Sweet? Yes? No? Review and let me know! 


	5. Will it Last?

** A Different Kind of Love**

Disclaimer: I don't own Ron or his buddies...well besides Jennifer and her American friends.  
  
**Will It Last?**  
  
Jennifer woke up the next morning as the sun poured in through her apartment window, shining on her eyes. She loved waking up to the sun, today was no different. She sighed contentedly and sat up. After placing her feet on the cold wooden floor she stretched upwards while yawning. Her alarm clock went off a minute later and Jennifer shut it off with a grin, 'Always ahead of the game aren't you?' She thought to herself. Jennifer then stood up and walked to her bathroom, after quickly stripping she stepped into the shower. Memories from the night before had stilled in her dreams and now flooded her as she ducked under the hot spray. Once again, she was grinning like an idiot, and loving every moment of it. After about thirty or so minutes, Jennifer stepped out of the shower, wrapping her head in a towel and putting on a sorange. She walked into the kitchen and started up a pot of coffee. She picked up her copy of the latest mystery novel that had come out. Plopping down on the couch, she began to read at her place when someone knocked on the door. Jennifer groaned and looked at the clock. "Who is knocking on my door at 6:30?" She mumbled, mornings were her solace. She opened the door and immediately plastered a fake smile on her face. "Morning Carter."  
  
"Good Morning Ms. Summers." Carter said in a would-be seductive tone.  
  
"Can I help you with something? I don't work again till Monday, but am I needed in?"  
  
Carter shook his head, "Can I come in?"  
  
"Uh, sure?"  
  
"Where's your dad?"  
  
"Still asleep."  
  
"Good." Carter said as he bent down to kiss her. Jennifer rolled her eyes and made the mistake of not responding. Carter pulled back. "Something wrong Jennifer?" He stated, his voice growing in anger.  
  
"No sir." Jennifer said as she subconsciously stepped back.  
  
Carter stepped forward. "I didn't think so." Once again he pulled her into a violent kiss and Jennifer found herself wishing for Ron's passionate, yet tender ones immediately. She however responded this time. Carter pulled her closer and Jennifer wrapped her arms around his neck. Carter began moving his hands over her body and finally rested them on her behind. He groaned with pleasure as he squeezed and shoved her against him.  
  
"Jennifer..." A muffled voice from a side room called, her father's voice, and her savior.  
  
"Coming Daddy." She sent Carter an "apologetic" tone, he held his hands up and smiled.  
  
"We'll resume this on Monday." He said and pulled once more into a kiss. She walked him to the door.  
  
"I'll see you later Carter."  
  
"Bye babe." Jennifer shut the door behind him and slumped up against it. She honestly had never figured out how it had come to this point. When she had first started working at the hotel, she had been warned that Carter was somewhat womanizing, apparently know one even knew the beginning of it. At the beginning, she didn't respond to his flirtation or advances but after some "serious talks" she knew better than to ignore him. She could quit, she supposed, but the fact of the matter was she feared him. She had no one who could really console her, and she had a sick elderly man to take care of. The money was good, and a sure thing. Right now that was what she needed, a sure thing. She sighed and walked into her father's room.  
  
"You're up early daddy." Jennifer stated.  
  
Her father, Michael, looked at her. "What's that saying...'the early bird gets shot first' or something like that?" He said smiling. Jennifer was amazed that her father could still crack jokes and such.  
  
"Now, now daddy, you aren't dead yet."  
  
"Might as well be."  
  
"What was that? My ?" She asked incredulously.  
  
"Nope. I didn't say a word."  
  
"I didn't think so. Well since your up, time for a bath." Her father groaned. "Hey I'm the one in the worse off situation."  
  
"I remember bathing you when you were a baby."  
  
"And what an adorable baby I was right?"  
  
"Most of the time. Though running around the neighborhood stark naked after you had just been bathed was not 'adorable'."  
  
"Eh...we all have our faults."  
  
"Like Carter?"  
  
"Drop it daddy."  
  
"You should tell someone."  
  
"Like who? And how do you know anyway."  
  
"Like the police. And for one thing, you come home crying almost every night, well with the exception of the past two nights...is something going on?"  
  
Jennifer grinned quickly before hiding it. "Nope, nothing."  
  
"You lie like your mother...horribly."  
  
"Thank you. Bath time, and do not make me sing the bath song." Michael groaned, and Jennifer inhaled, "It's....bibby bap time, it's bippy bap-"  
  
"For the love of all that's good in the world STOP!"  
  
Jennifer grinned wickedly, and helped him out of the bed and into the bath room where she helped him into the tub all the while humming the song.

* * *

Ron walked down to the main lobby and looked around for Jennifer. "She doesn't work on the weekends." The man behind the desk stated.  
  
Ron walked over to him, "No?"  
  
"No sir, but she'll be here on Monday. If it isn't too bold sir, what is going on with you and Ms. Summers?"  
  
"I don't know." Ron said, smiling.  
  
"Well, do you like her?" Ron nodded. "Good, you seem decent enough." The man handed Ron an address and phone number. "Those are hers. She should be up by now." Carter then walked through the doors, and Josiah took the paper and slipped it into Ron's pocket. "He would be pissed if he saw." Josiah said, nodding to Carter.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"He has a thing for her."  
  
"Does she..."  
  
"Hell no. Listen, it isn't my place, you talk to her about it." Ron nodded.  
  
"Thanks." He looked down at the paper and then went to a phone and dialed.  
  
_ "Hello. Summer household."_ A woman's voice stated.  
  
"Jennifer, it's Ron."  
  
_ "Hey Ron, how are you?"_  
  
"I'm great. Listen, what are you doing today?"  
  
_ "Today? Hm, nothing. I have to prepare lunch for daddy, but other than that I'm free."  
  
_ "Would you like to go out?"  
  
_ "Sure, there are a few things we could..."  
  
_ "Nope, you planned last night's date, it's my turn."  
  
_ "Are you sure..."_  
  
"Positive. I'll pick you up around...6:30?"  
  
"_Sounds great. Ah, I got to go, daddy's breakfast is done."_  
  
"Alright, see you later love."  
  
_ "Bye Ron."_  
  
The phone clicked and Ron smiled to himself as he hung up. He walked back to the desk. "You seem to know her pretty well, could you tell me something to do for a date that she'd enjoy?" Josiah looked at him, surprised.  
  
"Take her out to dinner and then the theater."  
  
"Thea- what?"  
  
"Theater. Listen, I'll buy two tickets to see RENT, it's her favorite show, and she'll be thrilled. Come by around 4:30 to pick them up, and make reservations at Chang's. It's her favorite Chinese restaurant, and if I know her as well as I do, she's already taken you to Tony's and Monica's." He said, referring to the Italian restaurant she had taken him the first night, and the American restaurant last night."  
  
"Thank you. I want her to have a good time, but I don't know where to start."  
  
"That is why I'm here. You're a good man Ron Weasley." Ron blushed. He looked at the clock and decided to get back to work.

* * *

At 6 Ron showed up at Jennifer's address and knocked on her apartment door. A moment later, Jennifer opened the door and smiled. "Come in. Let me guess Josiah gave you my address."  
  
"Yeah, you have good friends."  
  
"Thanks. I'll be out in a moment." Jennifer walked into the bathroom and finished applying her makeup, then took off her robe and walked out into the living. Ron was facing the window. "Ahem" Ron turned around and he smiled.  
  
"You never continue to stop surprising me." He said while he bent down to kiss her cheek.  
  
"Wouldn't want to be predictable." Jennifer winked. Ron cleared his throat and held out his arm. Jennifer took it graciously. The two walked out of the apartment and into a waiting limousine. Jennifer gasped, "Ron, this is too much. I mean, well it's great, but, how-where-what-I don't-" Ron stopped her with a tender kiss.  
  
"Please just enjoy it." He said with earnest.  
  
"That won't be a problem." She said in one breath. Ron walked over and opened to door of the limousine. She smiled and sat down inside. Ron inhaled and walked to the other side and stepped in. "So where are we going."  
  
"Not telling. Oh and one more thing." He pulled out from under the seat a bouquet of orange-tipped roses.  
  
"How did you know?" She asked, surprised.  
  
"I have my sources." He stated mysteriously.  
  
"Well onto the rest of the evening. And if it's anything like you've already done, you have my heart." Jennifer stated. Ron nodded and put his arm around the back of her seat. After twenty minutes, the limousine stopped. Ron stepped out of the vehicle quickly and opened up her door. Holding onto her hand, the two walked up the steps to the extravagant restaurant. Jennifer smiled at him curiously but followed him willingly. At seven thirty, the two left the restaurant and back into the limousine. Jennifer turned to him, "I had a wonderful time."  
  
"There's more."  
  
"More?"  
  
"You'll see." The limousine pulled up in front of the theater and Jennifer gasped as she saw the sign.  
  
"How did you-never mind."  
  
Ron smiled and walked with her to through the lines to their seats, which were wonderful. Ron was needless to say impressed from the beginning, and Jennifer found tears building up as they always did during "One Song, Glory," and "Will I?" Ron looked over at her and saw her tears and gently clasped his hand with hers. By intermission, Ron was speechless and amazed. "Another act to go." Jennifer stated. The sat in a comfortable silence and soon the lights dimmed. The show began again with "Seasons of Love." And at Angel's funeral, even Ron's eyes misted over. At the end of it he sat there and Jennifer kissed him on the cheek. "Spectacular isn't it?"  
  
"Is that what it's like here?"  
  
"Well besides the singing, yeah in a lot of places it is, is it not like this over in England?"  
  
"What I...well I guess."  
  
"That's what I love about this play. It opens eyes to the part of the world people want to forget. The growing HIV/AIDS epidemic, Homosexuality, drugs, and the fact that people still barely get by." Jennifer wiped her eyes with her fingertips and exhaled. "Ron, I had a wonderful time. Thank you so much." The two walked out of the theater. "Let's walk." Ron nodded. He walked over to the driver of the limousine and told him to go on back. He jogged back to Jennifer who smiled and reached out to clasp his hand. They walked down the street, not saying much, but enjoying the silence, Jennifer started to hum and Ron looked over to her. He smiled and stopped. Jennifer stopped too. She turned to face him and glanced up at his face, curiosity building in her eyes. He pushed back some hair behind her ear. He cupped her cheek and kissed her. Jennifer moved her hand to the back of his neck and fully accepted his kiss. The kiss deepened and Jennifer pulled herself up to her full height. Ron picked her up off the ground slightly and deepened the already passionate kiss. To any onlooker, the couple could have been together for years instead of only just meeting three days ago. The two broke apart, desire clouding both of their eyes.  
  
"Let's get you back home." Ron said regretfully. Jennifer nodded reluctantly and the two walked back to her apartment. When they reached her door. Jennifer surprised Ron by kissed him again.  
  
"You'll never know how much this night meant to me."  
  
"And me." He kissed her forehead. "I'll call you in the morning." She nodded and opened the door to her apartment. The night had been wonderful. She smiled and washed off her makeup before changing into some shorts and a tank top. She fell asleep almost instantly but woke up the next morning with regret. The past three nights had been heaven, but she feared something was about to change that.  
  
"Will it last?" She thought before beginning her routine.  
  
A/N: Okay so how was it? And I'm such a RENT-head I had to enter Rent. I don't own Rent however, Jonathan Larson does. I hope this was good, and controversy is a brewing, things are about to get rocky for Weasley and Summers...duh duh duh. REVIEW!  
  
**Thank you Ron-n-Hermy-4ever. You are awesome.**


	6. Confusion

A/N: I am such a horrible person, I know it! Okay here are my reasons for an over month over due update: Band Camp, then School started. On top of school I have band until 6 every night, when I get home, I have a ton of homework. Friday nights are football games. Last Saturday I finished my RENT fic though, an epilogue will go up and then my time will be devoted to my three fics right now. This one, my Remus/OC and James/Lily fic and my fairy tale story called A Simple Fairy Tale, if you like my Harry Potter fics I do encourage you to read and review on A Simple Fairy Tale. Please update at the end of this chapter, I really need something to lift my spirits and take my mind away from AP. By the way, I don't think that this story will be over fifteen chapters.

Disclaimer: I don't own the original HP characters.

Where I left you off:

_"And me." He kissed her forehead. "I'll call you in the morning." She nodded and opened the door to her apartment. The night had been wonderful. She smiled and washed off her makeup before changing into some shorts and a tank top. She fell asleep almost instantly but woke up the next morning with regret. The past three nights had been heaven, but she feared something was about to change that.  
  
"Will it last?" She thought before beginning her routine._

**Confusion**

Ron woke up to the sound of a beak scratching on glass. He groaned, rubbed his eyes, then looked over and turned the clock around so he could see the time. The angry face declared it was almost eight in the morning. "Damn bird." He muttered. He stood up and walked over to the glass balcony door and opened it, the owl flew in, dropped a letter, and departed quickly. Ron walked over to the bed and looked at the letter. It was from Harry. Ron eagerly opened it.

_Ron,_

_How is New York? I understand the sights are quite spectacular. Anyway, I was wondering if you had spoken to the American Minister. The case keeps getting weirder and weirder than usual. Write back soon with a response. Another thing, Hermione has been inquiring about you. I did not know what to tell her, but I think it best that you write back to her soon. I do believe she regrets her actions, so perhaps there is hope to the situation you deserted far too quickly. She misses you Ron, as does your family. Please write to them. I hope this letter finds you well._

_-Harry_

Ron ran his fingers through his hair. His heart shattered all over again when Harry mentioned Hermione, and yet felt warm at the same time. He sat down at his desk. Looking around he realized that there was no quill or parchment, but instead the hotel stationary. Ron shrugged it off and began writing:

_Harry,_

_Yes I have spoken to the American Minister, the main man and leader's name is Issak Denton. Apparently he's killed over one hundred families. He leaves the torturing and kidnapping to his minions, but he himself does the actual murdering. He's a real bastard. He was last seen in New York, and other than that I only know what the case files tell me of the murders. The group seems to be going after men of high power, as well as any wizard or witch that isn't a pureblood. His murdering type is the same. He stuns them, leaves them to be tortured, and then kills the man in front of the person whom he loves most. His followers torture the men by beating them, then hanging them by the wrists. However, the women remain untouched, and are usually let go after being blinded. The only thing that conflicts with this pattern is this: Issak sometimes murders the wife. I don't exactly know why, I'll need pictures of every woman ever to come into contact with him, but he does seem to get off on mothers or maternal types._

_As for Hermione, I don't know where to stand on that. Do I dare hope that she will come back to me, or is it time to move on? I suppose I should write to her, but I'm willing to admit that my pride disputes this. She rejected me, therefore the initiative shall be on her part. If she wants anything to do with me, tell her this. I will write to my family today after I do some searching. Talk to you soon Harry._

_-Ron_

Deciding that was enough, Ron folded the letter and looked for an owl. Cursing himself for dismissing the bird, Ron stood up and walked over to a chair where he had lain a pair of black slacks. Putting the letter into the pant pockets, he then walked into the bathroom and turned the faucet head on. Stripping off his boxers, he stepped under the steaming jet and sighed at the warmth. His attention then turned to Hermione. He still cared for her, and he realized that he did want her back in his arms. She was his first and so far, only love. It was natural to him. Still thinking of her, he stepped out of the shower and continued his morning routine. Leaving the bathroom with a towel around his waist, he pulled out a clean pair of boxers and put on the black slacks that held Harry's letter along with a green sweater. Leaving his room, he walked downstairs and nodded at the main lobby workers. Putting on sunglasses, he walked outside into the cold temperatures. Knowing his destination, he turned left and headed toward a pub down the street that was known as entrance to the New York Diagon Ally.

* * *

"Hermione! This is crazy, you can't just leave for New York and expect to find Ron, you haven't a clue where he is!" Ginny told Hermione as Hermione rushed around their flat in England, throwing clothes into a suitcase.

"Well, what am I supposed to do? I want him back."

"Maybe you shouldn't have rejected him in the first place."

"That was low." Hermione stated, Ginny sighed.

"I know Hermione, I apologize, it's just how do you know he wants you back? He could have found someone else by now."

"No, Ron and I, we're meant to be. You may not understand that now Ginny but someday you will."

"You speak as if I am a child."

"You are younger than me."

"By a year Hermione, that hardly qualifies for a diaper and pacifier." Hermione shrugged.

"Okay I'm all set."

"I'm sure."

"If anyone asks, just tell them I'm looking for Ron."

"I don't think this is a good idea Hermione."

"Why?"

"I just don't think you are going to find what you are looking for." Hermione grunted, what did Ginny know anyway.

* * *

Jennifer finished cleaning her house and decided to spend her day relaxing in her room. After she had made herself a large cup of coffee, she opened the curtains, left the door open, and opened up the large French windows she had installed before settling down on the soft white plush couch with her copy of _The Guardian. _She turned on the stereo to classical music, and read the story of a U.S. Marshall and his protection of a Governor's speech writer. A mushy romance, she loved it just the same. Occasionally she would sip from her mug, she was quite comfortable.

After an hour or so, she heard a rustling at the door and looked up to see her father. "Hey daddy, how are you feeling?"

He shrugged, then walked into her room and sat on the bed. "How was your date last night?" Jennifer opened her mouth to speak then turned to her father in surprise.

"How did you"

"I'm old, not dead, besides, I heard you two talking last night."

"I'd thought you had gone to bed."

"I hadn't."

"Obviously."

"So you like him?"

"Much."

"What's his name?"

"Ronald Weasley." Michael scrunched his nose at the name Ronald. "What's wrong with the name Ronald daddy?"

"Nothing, if you're a pansy."

"Daddy" Jennifer warned.

"What?"

"You know I hate it when you talk like that."

"I can't help it."

"Yes you can."

"Nope. You know what they say 'You can't teach an old dog to catch the worm'."

"Daddy, I need to buy you a proverb book, this mix n' match shit just doesn't work."

"What?"

"Don't worry about it."

"Don't curse."

"You're one to talk."

"I'm a man, I have the God-given right."

"You're such a pig." Jennifer said fondly.

"I am, but that's why your mother married me."

"Among other things."

"I miss her." Michael whispered.

"I know, I miss her too." Jennifer said in an equally soft tone. For a moment the room was silent.

"What's he like?"

"Ron?"

"Yeah."

"Oh well, he's sweet, he's funny, he's intelligent, he's even a cop." Jennifer said, knowing the impact of the last part.

"Well he has me won."

"Thanks daddy."

"For what?" Jennifer only shrugged before standing up and kissing him on the forehead.

"Let's go out, just you and me."

"I'm game."

* * *

Ron walked into the pub and over to the bartender. "How do I get back into the ally?" The bartender looked him over.

"You a wizard." The man spoke in a thick Irish accent.

"Of course."

"Name?"

"Ron Weasley."

"So you're the bloke looking for the bloke killing off all those men and women?"

"Yes." Ron stated.

"Good luck. Just walk into the back of the building and place your hand on the fifth plank, a door will appear, open it up and walk straight through."

"Thank you." Ron said, he walked away from the bar and followed the bartender's instruction to the entrance of Cain's Ally. He walked straight through and followed the ally into the darker part. He walked into a potions store and immediately up to the store keeper. "I need to inquire about a certain man, would you be obliged to help?"

"And who would this man be?"

"Yes or no." The store keeper looked Ron over before finding trust in Ron, he nodded.

"I suppose so, and I suppose this about Denton." Ron nodded. "I'll talk, but not here. Meet me at Dorie's in half an hour." Ron nodded and left. He walked back in the direction he came and stumbled over a shorter man with blond hair.

"So sorry." The smaller man stated. "Wasn't watching where I was going, too many boxes I suppose." The man would have continued, but Ron held up his hand.

"It's fine. Can I help you with that?" He said, indicating the box load.

"I would be much appreciative. I'm Brian, Brian Dursley." Ron stopped at the man's last name. "Did you say Dursley?"

"Why yes."

"Would you by any chance be related to Vernon, Petunia, and Dudley Dursley?" The man stilled at the names before grunting.

"Not something I would like to admit to, but yes, Vernon is my uncle."

"But he's a..."

"Muggle I know, I'm muggle born."

"I didn't know he had any wizards on his side. I knew Petunia had a witch sister and a wizard nephew, but Vernon to have magic on his side...that's hilarious."

"Can't say much about him, never met the man, but I suppose he truly hates the magical world."

"Yes. Why haven't you met him?"

"My mother-in-law despised him. We never went to the reunions."

"Explains why Harry never spoke of you."

"Harry? As in Harry Potter? He's my cousin?!"

"Well yes."

"Damn. Didn't know that."

"Well the Dursely's did not advertise their 'freak of nature nephew.'"

"No I don't suppose they would."

"I'm Ron by the way. Ron Weasley." Ron said shoving forth his hand which the man shook graciously.

"Where ya headed?" Brian asked.

"Dories. Care to join me."

"Not at all. I need to drop these boxes off at my mother's, but I can do so later."

"Great."

The two men walked into the café after a bit and grabbed a booth. After ordering two coffees and two chicken clubs, the two men immersed in conversation once again. "So what brings you to New York."

"Auror business." Ron replied.

"What kind of business."

"Do you know of Issak Denton." Brian looked taken aback.

"You're after him?"

"Yes. Why?"

"He isn't one to be trifled with."

"I'm aware of that."

"I don't really think you are. He'll take everything away from you in a heartbeat. His father was one of Voldermort's leading men, he's determined that his father's name not be burned in vain."

"Does he hate muggle-borns that much?"

"Even more so. Listen, you won't hear this from many people, it was luck that I heard it and am still walking around with my organs still in place. Issak Denton is a strange fellow."

"More than strange."

"Yes, but besides his murdering tactics, he's completely obsessed with feminist idols. He believes women are to be worshipped, weird I know. You see his mother was murdered in front of him when he was younger by Aurors. The Aurors of course had no clue that Issak was there, but ever since then, Issak has been determined. What angered him even more was tht the Auror that killed his mother was a muggle born. When his followers take the families, the men are taken in and to be destroyed later by Issak, but Issak first deals with the women.. He tests them, their faithfulness, and their devotion to their children. He thinks mothers are Saints. But if the woman does anything to the point where Issak finds her unworthy, he'll murder her. If the woman shows cowardice by trying to save her own skin at the hands of her husband or children, Issak will slit her throat and leave her on the ground, choking on her wedding band, before returning with the killing curse. He's nuts."

"Does he kill only mothers who remain unfaithful? Does he murder single-mothers."

"As Issak Denton? No. He remains to families."

"What do you mean 'as Issak Denton'?"

"I've gone to the Ministry but they will not hear me as this is muggle news. There is what the muggles call, a serial killer that is hunting down single mothers, or other women who care for others besides a mate. The reason I think that Issak and this man are one in the same is because of the serial killer's technique. He'll take a woman and slit her chest vertically from the top of her ribcage to the bottom of her naval. He then slits their arms and legs horizontally in three different distinct places, for the arm, the area between the shoulder and the elbow, the elbow, and then between the elbow and forearm. For the leg, he cuts the thigh, the front of the knee, and the front of the shin. He then slits her throat. Well, in one of Issak Denton's murders, Issak did the same as he has with every other woman, except for one small error, he cut the right arm as the muggle serial killer does. I think the man you are looking for is a monster with two conflicting identities."

"It's possible. But how do you know about the murder?"

"The woman and her husband were good friends of mine. Shelly and Andrew Taylor. I grew up with Andrew. Because of that, the ministry 'allowed me' a peak at their autopsies."

"They could be fired for that."

"They could, but they knew the importance of the situation, I needed to know why."

"Do you?"

"No. But now that you're on the case, you can find out for me." Brian ended. Ron nodded his head and looked up at the entrance where he noticed the man from the shop.

"I need to go, but here's my number. Call it if you can think of anything." Ron said, scribbling down the number to the hotel on a napkin square.

"I will."

"Brian..."

"Yeah?"

"Thanks, we'll find who murdered your friends."

"Id appreciate that." Brian said before picking up his load and leaving. Ron walked up to the man.

"Hello."

"Hello. Follow me." The man grunted, Ron followed reluctantly to the back of the restaurant. "It would be best if we did not switch names."

"I see."

"I used to be...well...one of them." The man said as they took their seats at a booth.

"Did you now?" Ron asked, leaning in closer, "What made you quit?"

"The day I had to kill some kids."

"Why did that make you quit?"

"Listen, I don't have a problem with dealing with grown men, they can fight back, but kids? They're defenseless."

"So are men who have no wands."

"Perhaps, but it's the knowledge that they could fight back that helped me toâ€wellâ€ you know."

"Not really, but go on."

"Anyway, Issak told us to take hold of the Langdon family, so we did. As usual, he took the woman and left us to beat the husband. However, this time things were different. After he tested the woman he came back into the chamber, his white shirt stained with blood. Henry Langdon began screaming. Issak killed him as he killed every man, but then he ordered us to kill the kids. Some of us hesitated, but Issak threatened us. So we followed his orders. After that I quit, I saw my sons face when I killed that little boy. I don't know how others do it."

"Can you tell me what he looked like."

The man shook his head. "Never saw him. He never saw us. We wore traditional Death Eater cloaks and hoods."

"Was there anything distinctive of him?" The man thought for a moment.

"Yes! There was. One time I saw him and his sleeve was pulled up. He had a scar that reached from the top of his forearm to the middle of his palm. It's not gory or anything, in fact its very faint. But it's all I have of him."

"Thank you, that's more than any of us had. Anything else?"

"Just this, watch your step, once he finds out your on this case, he'll do anything to eliminate you."

"I won't let that happen."

"Good." The man then stood up. "I need to leave. I've spent far too much time here as it is."

"Go." The man nodded his thanks, then left. Ron then ran his hands through his hair and grasped the back of his neck. Before today, he knew only the stationary part of Issak Denton, now he knew his heart, and Ron wished he had the ignorance of before.

* * *

Jennifer and her father walked through the muggle streets when Jennifer walked into the same man Ron had bumped into earlier. Brian grunted, "Great," and Jennifer bent down to help him.

"Oh goodness I am so sorry. I'm such a klutz."

"It's fine."

"Is that everything."

"Yes, thank you."

"No problem."

"Have a good day." Brian said as he glanced over at Jennifer, both leaned back in shock as their eyes met.

"Yeah...you too." Jennifer ended after a moment. Brian nodded and quickly stood up before running off. "That was odd." Jennifer said to her father, who only nodded numbly. "Dad?"

"I'm fine. Come on, lets go." Her father walked a little faster, leaving Jennifer behind,

'That was weird.' She thought to herself.'

* * *

Ron returned to his hotel room around eight that night. He changed into cotton pants and sat down in a chair by the fire place, the letter to Harry long forgotten by now. He spread out the pages in front of him on the Denton case and rested his chin in his palm. He thought back on the events of the day, from the letter from Harry about Hermione, to the Denton case advances, Ron decided to leave his focus on Hermione. The phone rang a short time later, it was Jennifer.

_"Hey Ron."_

"Jennifer. Hey." Ron said, somewhat hesitantly.

_"How was your day?"_

"Long. Yours?"

_"It was fine, I spent the day with Daddy, a good thing to do before the start of the week."_

Ron smiled. "Ah, that's right. You come back to work tomorrow."

_"Yes. That means you'll see me again after living one whole day without me."_ Jennifer laughed as did Ron.

"Unfortunately."

_"Shut it, you know you missed me."_ Ron smiled as he realized he really had.

"You caught me."

_"What did you do today?"_

"Worked on a case."

_"Oh."_

"The case that I was sent here to solve."

_"Find anything?"_

"Tons." Ron stated, not too enthusiastically.

"_You don't sound happy about it."_

"This man is a complete monster."

_"What has he done?"_

"He kills anything and anyone, man, woman, and child."

_"Children?"_ Jennifer stated, her voice somewhat chocked.

"Yes, even children."

_"Catch him."_

"I plan to."

"_Was that all your day consisted of?"_

"Unfortunately."

_"Sounds like a bad day."_

"It was. Anything exciting occur in yours?"

_"No...well...I take that back. Daddy and I were walking down Broadway when we ran into this man carrying a load of boxes, the weird thing is though, I had never seen this man, yet when I looked at him, I felt like I knew him. When I looked at Daddy after the man had left, Daddy looked like he had seen a ghost."_

Ron chuckled, "Maybe he did."

_"Perhaps. It was just...I don't know, weird."_ Jennifer ended lamely. Ron settled back into his chair as the conversation between the two continued. He looked back on the days and smiled. Jennifer really was wonderful. She had taken his mind away from his grief and replaced it with something else. Something he only felt with...Hermione. Ron then began to think about Hermione, and soon he found himself completely and utterly confused. On the one hand, he had this beautiful brunette woman who new everything about him. No secrets. And being a witch, Ron could relate with her completely. But on the other hand, he had Jennifer, an equally gorgeous red-head that willingly took him into her life, despite his ignorant quirks. He found conversation was Jennifer was amazingly enjoyable, where as with Hermione, the conversations seemed to involve things Ron was not passionate about. Ron never realized he had stopped talking until Jennifer said:

_"Ron, you there?"_

"Huh? Oh yeah, sorry. Zoned out for a second."

_"Want me to call you back?"_

"Yeah, well actually just come by in the morning."

_"Oh. Alright."_ Jennifer ended lamely.

"And Jennifer?"

_"Yeah?"_

"I did miss your gorgeous smile." Ron said, genuinely.

He could see her smile in her response_, "And I yours."_

"Good night love."

_"Good night Ron."_  
**  
Click.** Ron hung up the phone as he hung his head. Never before had he been in the position to where he had two women. His thoughts controlling his focus, he never did hear the pop. Only until he heard her voice was he shaken from his state. "Hello Ron."

"Hermione?!"

A/N: End of an overdue chapter. My sincerest apologies.


	7. Revelations

**Revelations**

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Hermione, or Ron or the idea of Harry Potter. Jennifer Summers is mine as is Brian Dursely.

A/N: Here is the latest update! Enjoy.

Here is where I left you:

"_Hermione?!"

* * *

_

"Yeah." She said quite breathlessly. "Miss me?"

Ron stood up and walked over to her. "What are you doing here?"

"I needed to see you."

"Why?"

"I missed you." Ron ran his hands through his hair.

"This really isn't the best time to..." His words were cut off as Hermione's lips met his. She kissed him soundly, and at first Ron was unresponsive, but when Hermione moved her arms to his neck, Ron moved his lips over hers. The kiss began to grow and yet something in Ron's mind screamed for him to stop. He pulled away. "No. No this isn't right. You reject me for no reason then show up here with no warning and expect me to take you back? No questions asked?"

"I don't know what to say Ron, but I've regretted that night everyday since."

"Why now? Why not earlier?"

"I was scared, plus you left so quickly...I figured you wanted nothing to do with me. Why does it matter? Have you found someone else?"

"I don't know." Ron whispered.

"Ron please. I'm sorry, I am. I don't know why I said no, I don't, it seemed right at the time. I had to. I don't know why."

Ron sighed and sat down on the nearest chair. He bent his head and ran his fingers through his hair. Hermione kneeled in front of him. "Darling please, can we talk about this." Ron could hear from her voice that she was crying. He raised his head to look at her face and felt his heart break as his thoughts were confirmed, she was crying.

"Yes."

"Thank you." She whispered. The two walked out to the balcony. "It's beautiful here."

"I know. It's a completely different world from ours. I know we think the muggle world backwards, but when you see this, you wonder if we're not the ones backward." Hermione nodded.

"I don't think either of our worlds are. We're just different. Have you done anything besides work while you were here.

_Yes! _His mind screamed. _I met a wonderful beautiful girl, Jennifer._ Yet he kept that to himself. "I've seen some of the sights, even went to a play."

"Was it good?"

"It was amazing."

"Hm, I'll have to go see it then."

"I agree."

"Want to take me?"

Ron hesitated, but quickly gained his composure. "I suppose."

"Wonderful."

"How are things back home?"

"Good. Ginny returned for a month. She goes back to Greece on the 25th. I think Harry had something to do with that."

"What do you mean?" Ron asked. Hermione laughed.

"Sweetheart, didn't you know that Harry and Ginny have a 'thing' going on?"

"I hadn't realized."

"It's nothing now, but when Gin finally comes home, I have no doubts that they'll marry."

"I didn't know they were dating, much less that it was that serious."

"They're very cute together...."

"Hermione stop there. As much as I love my sister and my best mate, I don't want to think of them together."

"Ron, Ginny is all grown up, she can make her own decisions."

"I know that, I just don't want to know about _those_ decisions." Ron stated, shivering involuntarily.

"How have you been?"

"Alright. Been quite busy."

"I heard, what is the case you're working on?"

"His name is Issak Denton. He's leading a group of death eaters over here in America, quite a nasty group of people if I do say so."

"What do you mean?"

"I can't really talk about it. But he seems to be rivaling Voldermort on the heartlessness issue."

Hermione still found it strange that Ron could say his name without shuddering. She turned to admire him, and found her heart swelling. "You look good."

"Thanks. You look wonderful as well." And in truth she did. She blushed and turned to look out.

"Thanks." She reached for his hand. The two said nothing for a while.

"I still don't understand." Ron said, breaking the silence.  
  
"Understand what?"

"Why you came back."

"Ron I made a mistake, and you'll never know how much I regret it now. I want, no I need you in my life."

"You can't just do that and expect to get off so easily."

"I don't."

"Yes you do Hermione! God!" He said standing up in frustration.

"You killed me that night, does that make sense to you? Do you understand that. Everything I thought to be true evaporated."

"You shouldn't have left!" Hermione screamed. He grew silent.

"What?"

"I said you shouldn't have left. That was the one thing I feared, and you did. You didn't wait for me, you didn't come after me, you just left." Hermione said, tears flowing from her eyes.

"I didn't know what else to do." He whispered, his voice was thick.

"It doesn't matter now." Hermione said, gripping the railing. She dropped her head, and her hair fell into her eyes. Ron walked over to her and stood behind her. He wrapped his arms around her waist, and Hermione turned into him. She cried into his chest and Ron held onto her tightly, his mouth buried into her fragrant hair. After a while she pulled back and wiped her eyes with her fingers. Ron stopped her and lifted her chin. She smiled shakily. "Would you dance with me?"

"Of course." Ron replied. It was simple really, whenever things grew awkward between them, or they argued, they danced. Ron held her close and began to sing softly, Hermione gripped him tighter.

"Come on." She said. She led him inside by the hand. Ron did not question her when she led them to his bedroom and turned off the light. Perhaps he should have.

* * *

The next morning Jennifer woke up. She opened her bedroom window and smiled at the dawn. Pulling her hair up, she walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower faucet. She stripped down and stepped under the steaming jet. She smiled as she thought of Ron. She lathered her hair then rinsed. She then grabbed for her sorange and jumped out of the shower. Turning on the radio, she listened to a CD that she had placed in there the night before. She sang along as she quickly dressed, dried her hair, and put on her makeup. She then made breakfast for her father. Knocking on the door, she helped pull him up and put his breakfast out in front of him. He finished his meal twenty minutes later and she helped him shower. Then she left, leaving a kiss on his cheek. She walked to work and smiled at Frank, who was working today.

"Morning Frank!"

"Morning Glory." Jennifer giggled at his nickname. "Start the day off right?"

"I did."

"Keep it that way." She nodded. She then set to work. Deciding to surprise Ron with breakfast. She walked up to his room and knocked, no one answered. Deciding that he was probably in the shower, she opened the door. Pulling the cart in behind her, she left it in the hall, and went to his room to see if he was showering. She opened up the door but found herself in an unwanted situation. Ron and another woman lay tangled in the sheets. Ron groaned and looked over at the clock. Moving to place his feet on the ground, Jennifer turned her head to the side. It was then that Ron saw her. His mouth dropped.

"Jennifer?" She only looked at him, before shaking her head and fleeing the room. Ron made to follow her, but realized he was wearing nothing. "Shit." He whispered.

**A/N:** Like it? Please review, I'd love like ten reviews! They are awesome and help to break up the monotony of my so called life.

Thank you:

**Nimair Black**: I'm glad you enjoy it.

**Tsuka-kun:** Another cliffhanger! I apologize, but I will update again, and it wont be a cliffhanger...I don't think.

**Ron-N-Hermy-4ever**: I'm glad you did read it! Haha, your review made me laugh. Another cliffy I'm afraid. Don't hate me...I'll update again!


	8. Arguments

* * *

A/N: Next chapter. No cliffhanger on this one. Go ahead, breath a sigh of relief.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

**Arguments**

Jennifer ran down the steps to the main lobby. When she reached the ground floor she was out of breath and Frank raised an eyebrow. She waved her hand and made to sit down on a cushioned love-seat. He walked over to her. "Are you alright?" It was then he noticed her tears. "Jennifer? What's wrong? Jennifer?" She continued to cry as if he hadn't spoken. He sat next to her and held her as she cried. Her breath became labored and Frank took her to the bathroom before a scene was created. Carter hated scenes. He set her on the counter and wet a paper towel, he then dabbed at her running mascara and eyeliner. "You okay?" She hiccupped then nodded. "We'll stay here a few more minutes then go back out."

"Thanks." She whispered.

"What happened?" She shook her head. "Can't tell?"

"Don't want to."

"Is someone hurt?" She shook her head. He was about to ask another question when Josiah walked into the bathroom. He did a double take then went to check the entrance sign.

"Yeah, Men's room. Why are you here Jen-what's wrong?" She shook her head. "Frank do you mind if-"

"Not at all." He smoothed Jennifer's hair. "Whatever it is, it'll be alright." He then walked out of the bathroom.

"Okay gorgeous, what's wrong." She looked down at her dangling feet. "Is it Carter?" She shook her head. "Your dad?" She shook her head again. "Mr. Weasley?" She looked up at him. "What happened?"

"He-I-well-"

"Calm down first." She took a deep breath.

"I took breakfast to him this morning and well...he wasn't alone."

"Another woman?" She nodded. "Ah Jen. I'm so sorry. I know you liked him."

"Which is why it was doomed from the beginning."

"What?"

"I don't attract the good guys."

"You'll find the right one."

Jennifer laughed, "Right, and you're a woman."

"Please God I hope not." He walked up to her and held her face in his hands, "it'll work itself out, and he's a jerk."

"I know that." Another man then walked into the bathroom. He stopped when he saw Josiah and Jennifer and turned to leave. "Please don't." She told the stranger. "I'm just leaving." The stranger nodded. She jumped off the counter and Josiah looked at her.

"Need the day off?" Josiah asked.

"Like that'll happen."

"True."

"I'll be fine, I'll just stay in the lobby today or something."

"Jen?"

"Yes?"

"He's not worth your tears."

She smiled a watery smile. "Thanks Josiah."

"By the way Amy wants to meet you for dinner later, you up for it?"

"No, but it'll be fine." She walked past him and to the door where the stranger still stood. She opened the door but he stopped her with a hand on her arm.

"You alright Miss?" His British accent was unmistakable.

"About as alright as I can be. Thank you for your concern, you don't meet much of it from complete strangers."

"It always hurts a man to see a lady cry." She nodded.

"I'll tell Carter you're in Josiah." He nodded. She left the bathroom.

* * *

Five minutes later, the stranger was Carter Forester's office. "Mr. Potter, it is a pleasure to have you in our hotel." Carter gushed.

"Thank you, the city is amazing."

"It is isn't it?"

"As is your hotel."

"Thank you. I suppose you'll be staying with Mr. Weasley up in the suit?"

"Is there room?"

"I should say so."

"Then that would be fine."

"Does Mr. Weasley know you're here?"

"No, but the Ministry sent me." Carter nodded.

"Very well, I'll have your things sent up. Ms. Summers!" Jennifer walked in.

"Yes sir?"

"Please escort Mr. Potter here to the suite."

"The same one Mr. Weasley is in sir?"

"Yes."

"Right away. Follow me Mr. Potter." Jennifer left the office. Harry and Carter spoke a few more words and then Harry walked out into the lobby. By the front desk stood Jennifer and Josiah talking. She looked up and smiled.

"Follow me Mr. Potter."

Harry held up his hand. "Please, it's Harry Ms. Summers."

"In that case, it's Jennifer."

"Lovely name." Jennifer blushed.

"Right well, follow me."

"Want me to call Mr. Weasley and tell him to become...presentable?" Josiah whispered in a tone he believed only Jennifer could hear.

She smiled kindly at him, "No thanks, he saw me and if he has any decency, he'll have changed." She whispered back. She then turned to Harry. "Right this way."

Harry looked at her curiously, but followed, after a few moments he asked, "What was that about?" Jennifer looked at him.

"What was what about?"

"I do not mean to pry, but what about Mr. Weasley?"

She looked him curiously, "Don't listen to Josiah, he often talks without thinking."

Harry put his hand on her arm. "Don't take offense, but I don't believe you."

She sighed, "You'll see soon enough. I take it you're the best friend Ron...I mean Mr. Weasley speaks so fondly of."

Harry laughed, "I suppose. Have you two talked often?"

"You could say that." She answered, brushing it off.

"Care to explain?"

"Since you are his friend, no. I do not mean to be rude, but I'd rather not discuss my personal life with a stranger who happens the best friend of..."

"Of what?"

"Never mind." She continued to walk, and they took the elevator up to the top floor.

"Has Ms Granger stopped by?"

"Who?"

"Ms. Hermione Granger. About this tall, brown hair, brown eyes." He said, making movements with his hands. Jennifer stilled. She looked up at him, and Harry saw defeat in her eyes.

"I believe she has. Here we are. This way." She led him down the hall to the suite. She knocked twice then opened the door. "This is where you'll be staying. Your room is through there and-" She stopped at the sound of a man's voice.

"Anyone there?" Ron asked, walking out into the living area shirtless and in sweat pants. He was towel drying his hair. He looked over to Harry. "Harry?" He laughed. "What are you doing here?"

"Sent me to help out."

"Thanks. You staying here?"

"Yeah. Where's Hermione?"

"In the sho-" It was then that Ron noticed Jennifer. She smiled slightly and looked up to Harry,

"Right Mr. Potter, here's your key. I'm sure Mr. Weasley can show you around." She turned around and left the apartment. Ron looked at Harry.

"Wait right here." He told Harry. He then dashed out of the apartment. "Jen...Jen...wait!" He called to her, she finally stopped. He looked at her back and saw that she was trying to gain her composure. "Can we talk?"

She turned around to look at him. "About what?"

"I want to apologize."

"For..."

"For what you found this morning I didn't mean-" Jennifer held up her hand.

"No need to apologize Ron, I understand. I was your rebound."

"No that wasn't-"

"Yeah it was Ron, otherwise that girl in there wouldn't be Hermione Granger, your almost fiancée." She stated.

"How did you know it was Hermione?"

"I didn't...at first. But then Mr. Potter asked if Hermione had been here and I put two and two together and well...I'm not stupid."

"No, I know your not."

"I'd better get back to work." She said.

"Yeah. Jennifer?

"Yes Ron?"

"I am sorry."

"I know."

He took a step toward her and grabbed her hands, "And I don't want this to end." She took a step back.

"Excuse me?"

"I said I don't want it to end."

"Hold on. You come to town, basically lead me to believe that you held an interest in me, and just when I was beginning to trust you, you sleep with your ex-girlfriend I can understand that, you love her, it only makes sense. But now you tell me you don't want this to end? What do you want Ronald?"

He looked down and coughed. "I don't know."

"Obviously. I'm trying not to sound like a bitch, but you need to make your decision."

"Now?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"If it had been any other girl it would be so much more easier. Why? Well because it's simple, I have a chance then. You would have a lot of apologizing to do. But sleeping with your first and probably only love...I can't compete with that."

"So where does that leave..."

"Us? I don't know, that's up to you."

"I don't know where I stand with her."

"I'm not your play toy Ron. I'm not someone you can have a fling with every time things get tough with you and your girlfriend. You told me it was over, was I wrong in believing that?"

"No. I honestly believed it was."

"Then make your choice."

"I...I can't." He faltered. She looked up at him and smiled sadly.

"You just did." She then walked down the hall to the elevator. "Bye Mr. Weasley." The doors closed. Ron brought his fist to his forehead and walked back to his suite, he punched the doorway. Harry looked at him.

"Alright mate?"

"Why the hell not?" He asked, then walked outside. Hermione came out a few moments later.

"Harry!" She squealed.

"Hey Hermione." He said casually. She ran up to him and he hugged her.

"Where's Ron?"

"Outside, but Hermione, leave him be."

"Why?"

"He's upset."

"Why?"

Harry looked at his friend through the window. Ron was leaning over the balcony. "I don't know."

* * *

That afternoon, Harry and Ron walked down to the lobby, neither saying a word until they hit the main floor. "You and Jennifer had something going on didn't you." Ron glared at him. "Of course you did. What else would put you in a fowl mood."

"Why did she have to come here?" He muttered.

"Hermione?"

"Yes. Everything between Jennifer and me was great. Then Hermione showed up and I...I don't know."

"Hate to break it to you Mate, but you slept with her too. I do believe the experience was consensual." Ron nodded.

"I don't know why I did it. It just...happened."

"Kind of a big thing to just...happen."

"I know that Harry."

"Do you regret it?"

'I don't know."

"You don't know a lot." Ron glared at him. "Sorry." The two walked past the desk and Ron saw that Jen was talking to some tourists. Harry waved a hand and she gave a small wave back.

"You two seem chummy."

"She's a nice girl."

"I know." Ron stated.

"Come on, we have a meeting with one of the victim's sisters."

"How'd you manage that?"

"Don't really know." The two apparated to a small house over on Staten Island.

"This it?"

"Yup."

"Alright." The two men walked up the pathway and knocked on the door. A blonde petite woman answered the door.

"Mrs. Loland?"

"Yes?"

"I'm Mr. Potter, and this is Mr. Weasley, we're here to talk to you about Issak Denton."

"Come in." She said as she opened the door a little wider.

"Thank you." She nodded.

"Coffee?"

Harry answered for them. "We're fine."

"Very well. What do you want to know." She asked, getting straight to the point.

"What can you tell us about Issak Denton?"

"Not much really, just that my sister's family had grown quite frightened up to their deaths."

"Do you know what happened to cause that fear?"

"Lydia said something along the lines that her husband had angered a very powerful man."

"Anything else?"

The woman thought back, her eyes then grew wide. "Yes. The day before their deaths she mentioned that Quinn had a meeting with a hotel manager over in the city...Carter something."

"Forester?"

"Yes that's it. Carter Forester. She said she didn't know what the meeting was about exactly, only that it was a big meeting."

"I see...do you know of anyone else who may have attended?" The woman thought for a moment.

"Mr. Rodenski had a meeting with him as well."

"Rodenski you say...do you know his first name?"

"Something weird...Jorgi. That's it Jorgi Rodenski."

"I see...is he married."

"Yeah, and he has three children. All adorable."

"Is there anything else you can tell me?"

She shook her head, "I'm afraid not. Just the meeting with Carter Forester."

"We plan to look into that."

"Please do, and find who murdered my sister."

"We plan to." Mrs. Loland nodded.

"Please be careful, the death toll is rising too heavily." Ron looked grim.

"I agree. Thank you for taking time out of your day to help us."

"No problem at all." Mrs. Loland took them to the door. "Good luck."

"Thank you." Harry and Ron left the house.

"What do you think?" Harry asked.

"I think we need to look into Mr. Forrester's files."

"I agree."

* * *

The two men sat in their hotel room going through Carter's files and finding nothing good.

"He seems to be connected to every one of the murder victims." Ron said, putting his arms around his head and leaning back.

"You think he could be Issak Denton?"

"It's possible. Look at the facts, he knows every one of the murder victims, and had meetings with all of the husbands the day of their families abductions. Plus...he's just a sleazy guy."

Harry looked up at him. "I agree, but what made you come to that consensus."

"He has his eyes set on Jennifer Summers, and from what I heard, it's almost obsessive."

"Perhaps. Did you find the Rodenski file."

"Yeah, entire family found murdered a week after the Daniel's were found dead."

"Looks like we found our guy." Harry said.

"Maybe, but something doesn't feel right about this situation."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I think we are only uncovering the top of this case, a case that needs to be solved quickly."

"I agree." The two men went back to work when the phone rang, interrupting them. Ron picked up.

"Hello?"

_"Hey Ron? It's me, Brian Dursely."_

"Brian! What can I do for you?"

_"I just wanted to know if you wanted to meet me for lunch, I think I found something you may find useful."_

"About Denton?"

_"Yeah."_

"Okay sure, where?"

_"Danny's? It's a muggle restaurant but they have great food."_

"Sure. When?"

_"About two?"_

"Sounds fine."

_"See you then."_

"Bye."

Ron hung up the phone and Harry looked at him curiously. "What was that about?" Someone I met yesterday who was very helpful."

"Really? What was his name?"

"Brian Dursely."

"Dursely? He's not..."

"Related to your aunt and uncle? 'Fraid so mate."

"Poor kid."

"I agree."

"What are the plans?"

"We're meeting him at two at Danny's."

"Alright, well let's keep looking here.

* * *

Ron and Harry left the hotel around one-thirty, and Ron was dismayed to see that Jennifer was no longer at the counter.

"Perhaps she's running errands." Harry stated.

"Perhaps." The two arrived at the restaurant and Ron saw Brian over in a corner booth. "That's Brian." The two walked over to the blonde haired man. "Brian, this is Harry Potter, Harry, Brian Dursely."

"Nice to meet you." Brian said, holding out his hand for Harry to shake. Harry obliged.

"Likewise."

"Down to business." Ron stated. "What have you found out."

"Get this, apparently a man named Carter Forester was found at one of the crime scenes by one of the family member's brother."

"Really?" Ron said leaning forward.

"Yeah. The man saw Carter and when Carter saw him, he apparated. The man, Karl, said fear was in his face. Apparently this man did not want to be caught."

"Well no, not if he killed an entire family." Ron said. "We've gotten other sources who point to Carter as Issak Denton."

"Could it be him?"

"I don't know."

* * *

Back in the kitchens, Jennifer rushed in. "Hey Dolten!" She said hurriedly.

"You're late!"

"I know, I'm sorry! Carter wouldn't let me off."

"Hurry up."

"Thank you." Jennifer ran into the bathroom and pulled on the black button up and mini skirt along with the white apron. She then walked behind the bar. "Hey Tori."

"Hey Jen...your late."

"I know, I know, Dolten already scolded me for it."

"Did he now?" Tori asked, grinning.

"You know he did."

She laughed, "Take table seven."

"No problem." Jennifer walked over to the back booth and stopped in her tracks when she found the occupants. Taking in a deep breath, she walked over to the table.

* * *

"Welcome to Danny's, what can I get you to drink?" She asked the men in a cheerful voice. Harry and Ron looked up at the same time, and while Ron's jaw dropped, Harry grinned.

"We keep meeting up don't we?"

"I suppose we do." She said laughing. She turned to Brian. "You look familiar. Oh god, you're the man I ran into yesterday."

The blonde man laughed and nodded. "I am so sorry for that, around here I'm known for my klutziness."

"Yeah you are!" A waiter named Roger yelled.

She turned to him, "How did you hear that? I swear you have like magical ears or something."

Roger grinned, "Maybe I do."

"Shut up." She said, sticking out her tongue. She turned back to Brian. "I'm Jennifer." She said holding out her hand.

"Brian."

"Alright what can I get for-" She was interrupted by Tori's screaming.

"Hey Jen. Phone!"

"In a minute."

"It's your cousin?"

"Which one?"

"The one in England."

"Of course it is." She mumbled. "Take a message!" She yelled to Tori.

"He says it's important."

"Can he not get out of the front door?" Jennifer asked, Tori laughed.

"Says it has something to do with your uncle."

"Is he dead?"

"No."

"Take a message."

"That's cold."

"I know, and do it in your best Wicked Witch of the West voice...and cackle."

"You really want to give him a heart attack don't you?"

"No I just find it humorous that he runs for the hills when the words witch, wizard, or magic are said."

"Alright deeds done."

"And...?"

"He hung up immediately."

She laughed and shook her head. "Priceless." "Sorry about that." She said, returning her attention to the table.

"No...it was quite humorous." Brian said. "Who was she talking about?"

"Just some crazy relatives of mine. What can I get for you." After three glasses of water had been ordered Jennifer then asked. "Are you ready to order your lunch?" All three answered 'yes' and ordered. "I'll be right out with your drinks." Jennifer headed over to the bar and filled three glasses of water, when she turned around though, she spilt them all on one man. Ron.

"Can we please talk?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"There isn't anything to say."

"That's a little immature."

"You know...I just don't care."

"We need to talk."

"I don't agree with you on that."

"Maybe you don't but you need to hear what I have to say!" Jennifer looked at Tori who held up her hands.

"Take it outside." She stated. Jennifer groaned and grabbed Ron's hand, dragging him outside.

"Talk." She said, tapping her foot impatiently.

"What happened between Hermione and me was not planned."

"I'm sure."

"I wouldn't lead you on like that."

"Right."

"And I- Would you please stop tapping your foot? It's annoying." Jennifer continued tapping. "It's unnerving" Tap. Tap. Tap. "Fine! You don't want to talk, we don't have to talk. Have a good life Jennifer."

"You too jerk." She said stomping into the restaurant. Ron glared at the door and then apparated back to the suite, and to Hermione.

A/N: Thus ending chapter 8! Three more chapters to go before the end, and I have them all written! I am proud of myself. Please leave me reviews, like fifteen would be awesome.


	9. Anything is Possible

**A/N:** I've decided to update the last three chapters, I've had them all written, so here's my treat for you. I hope you enjoy the end of this, I loved writing it. I still have my Remus/OC and Lily/James fic, plus my fairy tale fic, I'm not leaving the scene. Please Review!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

**Anything is Possible **

Jennifer stormed back into the restaurant and Tori looked at her questioningly. "Don't ask." She took two glasses of water to the booth. "Mr. Weasley had business to attend to." She said and walked away. Brian and Harry swapped questioning glances before Harry called her back.

"Hold on there, what's going on?"

"Nothing."

"Then why did Ron leave."

"No clue."

"Jennifer...."

"Jennifer! Dudley is on the phone again!" Tori called out.

"Why me!" Jennifer called out dramatically. "One moment."

"Dudley?" Both Harry and Brian stated.

"You think she?"

"It's possible."

"She isn't of magic though."

"You were a muggle born right?" Harry asked.

"Well yeah."

"Then it is possible that she's related to us."

"So Ron told you I'm your..."

"Cousin. Yes."

Jennifer returned to the table. "Sorry about that, my cousin didn't know how to get my uncle off the couch." She stated sarcastically.

"Is he that large?" Harry enquired, trying not to crack a smile.

"Very much."

"Ever met them?" He asked again.

"Unfortunately."

"What were they like?"

"Weird."

"Really?"

"Yeah...they...hold on...your Harry Potter?"

"Yes."

"As in Harry Potter, the son of Lily and James Potter?"

"Yes."

"Oh my stars." And Jennifer collapsed.

She woke up sometime later to a worried face leaning over her. "You alright? Harry asked.

"Never been better." She grumbled as she struggled to sit up.

"How did you know my parents?" Harry inquired.

"I didn't, my father just talks about them a lot."

"Does he now?"

"Yes. Said they were the only two people able to make him and my mother laugh at Christmas."

"Whose your mother?" Brian asked.

"Alexandria Summers."

Brian furrowed his brow. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, she died when I was young." Brian choked on his breath. "Are you alright?" She asked concernedly.

"Fine. Fine. Harry can we talk? Outside?"

"Yeah." The two men walked outside. "What is it?"

"Alexandria is my mother."

Harry processed the information. "Making..."

"Making Jennifer my sister. But why would she be told that her mother is dead?"

"Isn't she?"

"No! She's as healthy as I am."

"You don't think..." The two men walked back into the restaurant.

"Jennifer...what's your father's name?"

"Michael. But why all the questions on my family tree?"

"Do you have a picture of him?" Harry asked.

"In my wallet...yes."

"May I see it."

"Sure." She said, confusion laced her words. She handed Harry the picture of her father and Brian faltered.

"That's him..."

"We need to talk to Ron. Jennifer, would you come with us?"

"You make it sound as if I'm being arrested." She said uncertainly.

"Not at all. But you may be able to help us solve the case Ron was sent here for."

"I don't think so..."

"You know more than you think..."

"Right."

"Follow me." Harry and Brian helped to lift Jennifer to her feet. "Where are we going?"

"To the hotel."

"Where in the hotel?"

Harry hesitated. "Ron's suite."

"Oh no. Not going there, no way." Jennifer said as she shook her head and held her hands up in defiance.

"Please? If you don't come with us now more people will die." Jennifer stopped. She looked over to Brian who nodded his head.

"There's something you two aren't telling me."

"We'll save it for later."

"Fine." The three of them walked out of the restaurant and Harry waved Brian ahead. "Go to the Marriot, the Presidential suite." Brian nodded, then disappeared. Jennifer took a step back.

"Uh...where'd he go."

"The same place we're going. Follow me."

"What?"

Harry grabbed her hand and pulled her along as he ran to the wizarding district. He pushed open the door of the pub door and ran to the back of the store, Jennifer dragging behind. He then stopped in front of a massive fireplace and Jennifer looked up at it in astonishment. Harry then pushed her into the fireplace, threw the floo powder behind her and yelled something aloud that was unidentifiable. In a matter of seconds she was in Ron's suite, in front of Ron, Brian, and Hermione, on the ground, covered in soot. She stepped away from the fireplace and dusted herself off. "This can't be normal." She muttered.

"Jennifer let me explain..." Harry said as he popped in behind her.

"I'm going crazy. That's it, I'm going stark raving mad." She said, clutching the roots of her hair. Her legs started to give way, and Brian rushed up behind her to keep her from collapsing. "Thanks. I seem to be doing that a lot lately." Brian only smiled.

Harry spoke up, "What can you tell us about your father..."

"Hold on Sparky. Me first. Who the hell are all of you, and how in the hell did I just appear from the pub into this hotel room in less than thirty seconds."

"We're wizards." Harry stated simply. "Well...she's a witch." He said pointing to Hermione, who waved slightly.

"Now I know I'm nuts." Someone knocked on the door, it was Carter. "Next thing you tell me, he'll be one too." She said pointing to Carter.

"He is." Ron stated.

"What?"

"He's a wizard."

"I need a drink." Jennifer stated.

"What do you want Carter?"

"I just wanted to see if your stay here has been exemplatory, and why in hell did you just tell her I'm a wizard."

"Because we need her cooperation." Harry stated.

"Cooperation for what?" Ron asked.

"Indeed." Repeated Carter.

"I mean no offense Carter, but this is official Ministry business."

"I see. I'll just...let myself out."

"See that you do." Ron said coolly. After the door had shut, Harry went to over to Jennifer. He crouched down and asked her once again.

"What can you tell us about your father?"

"He's an old widowed man with a bad heart."

"Anything else?"

"He used to be a lawyer..."

"That all?"

"I'm afraid so..."

"Can you tell me about your mother?"

"Just that she died young."

"No. No, she didn't." Brian whispered.

"What?"

"She's still alive. Only it's Alexandria Dursely, not Summers."

"I don't understand."

"I don't either. But she's my mother, so I know for a fact that she's alive."

"She's your...then you're my...and my father is...and Harry's my...can't breath." Jennifer stated.

Hermione looked at her in fright, "Get her a paper bag, she's hyperventilating." Ron rushed into the kitchen area and brought out a bag. Hermione knelt next to Jennifer and held the bag to her mouth. "Breath in and out. That's it." After a second Jennifer stopped and pulled out a slip of paper.

"Receipt." She coughed out, she then went back to breathing in the bag.

"we need to have a talk with Mr. Summers. Brian, do you think your mom could explain some of this?"

"I'll go get her." Brian disappeared with a pop. And Jennifer stopped breathing into the bag.

"That is so annoying." She whispered. Hermione looked at her and rubbed her back.

"You okay now?"

"Sure. I'm fine. Peachy." In a second two people apparated into the apartment, a woman and Brian.

"Jennifer?" The woman asked, astonished.

"Ma? You-your alive? But how? Daddy told me you were dead." Jennifer said as she fell against the back of the couch.

"He would." The woman stated. She knelt in front of Jennifer.

"I haven't seen you since you were two years old."

"That makes sense as to why I don't know him." She said, pointing to Brian. "But I'm confused, why did you leave?"

"Honey, your father wasn't...isn't whom he seems to be. I left because I knew he could do nothing with you, but with Brian..."

"So I was like...not good enough?"

"No! It's just...honey your father..."

"Lay off the honey stuff."

"Right, Jennifer...I'm guessing you know that your brother is a wizard."

"Yes."

"As am I."

"Figures."

"And so is your father."

"She's a squib?" Brian asked incredulously.

"Yes."

"It would be nice to know what the hell a Squib is."

"A child born of magical heritage that shows little to no magical ability. Because you were a squib, I knew your father wouldn't conform you to his beliefs. I left because I knew Brian wouldn't be that lucky."

"This is ridiculous! My father is a little old man with heart problems, not some...wizard...as you claim for him to be."

"What else can you tell me about Michael Summers Mrs. Dursely."

"Alexandria please."

"Alexandria."

"I'll tell you everything I know, but I want her away from him."

"What?" Jennifer asked.

"I want you out of that home."

"This is ridiculous. You sound as if he's some murderer or something." Alexandria just looked at Ron, Harry, and Brian.

"I'll take her." Brian volunteered. "You two figure out what my mother knows." Brian walked over to her. "Come on."

"You're off your rocker."

"Please." He stated with urgency.

"No."

"The faster we get this done, the sooner we can clear your...our father...if he's innocent."

"He is."

"Alright. But can we get a move on?"

"Fine, but I am not doing that little disappearing act thing. It's too creepy."

Brian let out an irritated sigh. "Fine." He held out his hand. Jennifer reached for it, and the two disappeared.

* * *

They reappeared at Jennifer's apartment, and Jennifer punched him the chest. "Don't do that!"

"Sorry, but its quick. Where is he?"

"In his room. Down the hall."

Brian nodded, "Pack a bag."

"This is insane."

"Just do it." Brian walked down the hall to Michael's bedroom and slowly opened the door, no one was there. "Uh Jen...no one is here."

"What?"

"Take a look for yourself." Jennifer walked down the hall and into her father's room.

"Daddy?"

"Right here princess." The two siblings jumped back in shock.

"Daddy, you scared us."

"Whose this?"

"Daddy, this is Brian."

"Hello Brian."

"Hello Mr. Summers."

"What brings you here?"

"Oh me and Jennifer are just going on a...business trip, and I came with her to pack."

"I don't think so." He said, narrowing his eyes. His voice had taken on a strange tone.

"What?"

"In the living room, both of you."

* * *

Back at the hotel, Alexandria explained everything about her marriage to Michael Summers. His obsessive love for the dark arts. His following and devotion to Voldermort. Everything. When she was through, Harry, Ron, and Hermione stared at her.

"If everything you say is true...then Michael Summers is Issak Denton and Jennifer is..." Harry began.

"In a lot of trouble." Ron finished. "I have to go."

"I'm coming with you." Harry stated, Ron shook his head.

"No stay here with Alexandria. If what we think is true, she's next in line. Hermione, you stay here too." Hermione nodded. Ron disapparated and appararated at the door to Jennifer's apartment. He opened the door and walked in, but stepped back in shock.

"Hello Mr. Weasley."


	10. Meeting Issak Denton

Disclaimer: I don't own HP.

**Meeting Issak Denton**

Ron stilled at the grave voice. He looked around and found Jennifer and Brian sitting on the couch, bound a gagged. "Is that really necessary?" Ron asked Michael.

"Of course it is. Wouldn't want my beautiful daughter screaming for help, or my intelligent son trying to attack me now would I? Especially since I'm going to get everything I want."

"What do you mean?"

"Tell me, how big of a fool do you think I am?"

"...Is there any good way to answer that?"

Michael narrowed his eyes, "Don't be a smartass."

"Better than being a dumbass."

"You really don't know when to shut your flapping trap do you? Perhaps this will help. CRUCIO!" Ron immediately fell onto the floor and Jennifer's eyes grew wide. She began to struggle against the bindings and Michael laughed. "Aw, my daughter loves you Weasley, that's...disgusting."

"No more than you being her father." He said between breaths.

"Trying to be brave? Tsk Tsk. That will get you into trouble someday." Michael finally removed the curse from him.

"Tell me, how have you pulled it off for so long?"

"By fault of government, and by my superior intelligence."

"Tell me, do you maniacs try to be cocky?"

Michael walked up to Ron and grabbed his hair by the roots, "I am not a maniac." He spat, then shoved Ron's head into the carpet. "Tell me Mr. Weasley, when shall Mr. Potter grace us with his presence?"

"He won't. I told him to..."

"To what?"

"Nothing."

"He'll come."

"No, I really don't think so."

"No?"

"How about now?" He walked over to Jennifer and pulled her up from the carpet. He shoved his wand to her temple. "Think he'll come now?"

Ron gulped as Jennifer's eyes grew wide. "I don't know."

"Think you could...call him over." Michael said, his tone growing mockingly. Jennifer shook her. _NO!_

Ron took her incentive. "I could, but I'd rather not."

Michael sneered, "And why is that?"

"Because I personally want to destroy you before anyone else touches you."

"Idiot boy. You think you can stop me?"

"Yes."

"And why?"

"Because no man has ever hated another as much as I hate you right now."

"Poetic words. I don't care." Michael walked closer to Ron, pushing Jennifer in front. The only good thing was that he was moving further away from Brian. "You don't seem too worried about Jennifer...perhaps she was only your whore?" Jennifer closed her eyes. "Tell me, was my daughter good for you? Carter is dying to know." _Of course!_ Ron thought.

"Carter was your second-hand man. And to think, we actually believed that he was Issak Denton." Ron saw the fire build in Michael's eyes. _Bingo._

"That incompetent twit? Issak Denton? He knows less magic than her." He said, indicating Jennifer.

"Then you put much trust in him."

"Perhaps, he feared me, he would not betray me, and besides, I promised him Jennifer if he remained faithful."

"Such the doting father."

"She's useless! Do you understand that! Here I was, one of the most powerful wizards and a hand man to Voldermort, and my first born is a squib! Do you know how much I was mocked. It never stopped, never! Then I found out I was to be born a son, I had my redemption! But then that wench of a wife left me, feigned death, thus taking my only air! I've worked to restore my name, and when I realized it was useless, I became Issak Denton, a name the American public...and soon the world will fear."

"It's been done."

"Excuse me?"

"The whole dark art leader trying to rule the world and if I remember correctly, he failed."

"Because of Harry Potter!"

"What is it with Harry Potter?"

"Jealous?"

"Astoundingly." Ron kept stealing glances at Brian, who seemed to be maneuvering himself out of the binds.

"You would be. A poor worthless Weasley. What ever made you think that you would be good enough for my beautiful Jennifer." Michael asked, kissing his daughter's cheek.

"I never wanted your daughter." Jennifer stilled but Ron kept his gaze on Michael.

"Is she not good enough for your...low standards? Oh that's right, you're involved with that Mudblood aren't you?" Ron narrowed his eyes.

"How do know about Hermione."

Michael laughed. "Dear boy, you are humorous. I have been tracking you, Ms. Granger, and Mr. Potter, for quite sometime."

"Then why didn't you make a move."

"Because I knew I could get you to come to me...what the perfect way to get what I want. Kill as many blood traitors and mudbloods as possible, and wait for Potter and Company to come to me."

"It could have been years until we found you."

"Maybe, but I knew everyone was growing desperate, and I am a patient man."

"Why pretend for your daughter? Why not just ship her off?"

"What the perfect cover? An old widowed man with a bad heart and a muggle daughter. Admit it, my plan was flawless."

"Flawless? No. Flawed? In more ways than you can count."

"Excuse me?" Ron looked over to Brian, he was almost out of his binds.

"Think about it, you knew I'd be staying at the Marriot, the place your precious Carter managed, and daughter worked. You knew I had broken up with my girlfriend, and was looking for company...of any sort. You had to know that by getting closer to her, I was getting closer to you."

"I wanted you to find me you imbecile! What part of that do you not understand?"

"I don't believe you. I believe you thought you could hide behind your daughter and murder as many people as it took, but when Harry and I came into the scene, you knew it was over, but...best to take advantage of the situation you're given right?"

"I'm growing real tired of your antagonizing tone Weasley."

"I've only started." It was then Ron noticed Brian walking up behind Michael, in his hand he held a switchblade. Ron made no facial movements, but was curious as to what he had in mind.

"Listen you-agh!" Michael screamed as Brian's blade stuck through his back.

"Get my wand!" He screamed to Ron while reaching for Jennifer.

"Where is it?"

"In his cloak!" Ron pulled Brian's wand away from Michael and threw it to Brian. Brian was manually working on the bindings, but removed them with magic once he had his wand. She popped her jaw.

"Thanks."

"Nothing of it."

"Get Harry!" Ron called.

"Right."

"Take her with you!" He called out.

"No!" She protested. "Go." She commanded to Brian. He nodded and Disapparated.

"You idiot!" Ron yelled at her.

"Pay attention to the homicidal maniac, not me!" She retorted. Ron spun around to find Michael standing up.

"You've really pissed me off now."

"I didn't stab you."

"At least Harry is coming..."

"You won't be alive to meet him!" Ron yelled out.

"Why you-" and the battle between the two forces had begun. Jennifer moved to the door, and out of the way of the ricocheting spells. If she was religious, she would have prayed. "Why won't you die!"

"I'm stubborn."

"Your fate will be sealed."

"Not by your wand." Ron retorted. Several times Jennifer stopped herself from running out to help Ron up. She would only harm the situation. The minutes continued but soon came to the boiling point. Ron's wand was against Michael's temple, Michael's wand was against Ron's temple. It was a matter of who could say the word's first.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" All went silent. Jennifer looked down at the collapsed bodies and choked back a sob. She walked to them and kneeled down. She leaned down to Ron and placed her ear by his mouth. She almost cried with relief. He was still alive! She pulled him away from the dead Michael and it was then Brian and Harry appeared.

"Took you long enough." She stated, relieved.

"Move aside." Harry ordered, she hesitated. "Please." She nodded and stood up. She moved away from them and back. Ron regained consciousness after a few moments. "Welcome back buddy."

"Not dead?"

"Not yet." Harry responded, a relieved smile reaching to his eyes.

Ron nodded. "Good." He brushed himself off and Harry and Brian helped him to stand up. He looked over at Jennifer who was silently crying. "Jennifer..." He breathed. His eyes then grew wide, "JENNIFER!" Jennifer felt someone grab her from behind.

"Yes...Jennifer...how are you my pet."

She closed her eyes and gulped. "Hello Carter."

"I see they've killed Michael. Such a shame, I know you must be heartbroken." He stated, his voice mocking. "You were always so beautiful, too bad you didn't take my advances before now." He then turned Jennifer around and kissed her once. "Goodbye Jennifer." After his venomous words, Carter stabbed her with Brian's blade and disappeared as quickly as he had come. Jennifer fell to her knees as Ron rushed up to her, he steadied her as she fell back and landed in his lap. He moved the hair away from her face.

"Jennifer...oh god...I'm so sorry."

"Think...nothing of...of it." She replied, she smiled shakily.

"I should have protected you, this should have never happened, it seemed to be going so well."

"Nothing is perfect." She swallowed. "You did good cowboy."

Ron kept his gaze on her. "You're going to be fine. You'll see."

She shook her head and moved her palm away from her stomach, Ron placed his hand over the wound. She tried to talk but was having difficulty. Ron kept moving his palm over her cheek. "Hold on okay, hold on." Tears burned in his eyes.

"I'm trying..." She whispered. He looked up to Brian.

"Do whatever you're supposed to do when things like this happen!" He yelled. Brian looked at his sister then ran to the phone.

"Hello? 911? This is Brian Dursely...we need an ambulance quickly."


	11. What a Perfect Beginning

**What a Perfect Beginning.**

Disclaimer: I don't own HP. Rowling does.

Jennifer woke up a week later in the hospital to a nurse puttering around. "Hello Ms. Summers!" The nurse cheerfully called out. Jennifer smiled at the woman.

"Morning Antoinette."

"How are you feeling?"

"Can't complain."

"Your IV is out again." She said disapprovingly. Jennifer shrugged her shoulders and feigned innocence.

"Oops?"

"The doctor is threatening to staple it to your arm if you take it out again."

"Let him try." The nurse laughed.

"Might as well eat your breakfast."

"I'll decline."

"It's cereal."

"What kind...?"

"Golden Grahams."

"I lied, I accept." The nurse laughed.

"I thought you would." Jennifer laughed. She pushed herself up on the bed and but the pillows behind her. "There is a remote to do that for you."

"What fun is there in that?"

"You are an unusual patient."

Jennifer winked, "Wouldn't want to conform."

"That, you don't have a problem with. By the way, your brother is outside."

"Oh!" Jennifer wiped her mouth as Brian walked in, she still found it hard to believe that she had a brother, but she found that forming a relationship with him wasn't hard. He walked over to her.

"Hey Jen." He said while hugging her.

"Hey Bri. How goes it?"

"Good. They still haven't caught Carter."

"Do you think they will?"

"Who knows?"

"How was dad's memorial service?"

"Not exactly your typical Mr. Roger's service."

"Death...?"

"Eaters?" She nodded. "Are you crazy? No one affiliated with him would show up at a funeral."

"I suppose not." She said.

"You miss him?" He asked quietly. She rolled her shoulder.

"As crazy as it sounds. Yes. When he wasn't Issak Denton, he was a wonderful father, I know that sounds weird..."

"You loved his mask. It makes sense."

"I don't know what I'm going to do."

"Mom and I are here for you."

"Thanks."

"And so is Ron." Jennifer's head shot up.

"What?"

"He's waiting outside. He's about to return to England."

"Oh."

"Hear him out." Jennifer nodded. He lent down and kissed her forehead. "I'll see you later. Okay?"

"Okay." She said. Brian walked out of the room and Ron walked in.

"This place is amazing!"

"I'll tell them you think so."

"How do you feel?"

She shrugged, "A little sore." He walked over to the edge of her bed.

"You scared us."

"Sorry."

"We thought...I thought..."He coughed and turned away. Jennifer groaned inside. "When do you get out?"

"A couple more days if I'm on good behavior." She stated, trying to lighten the mood.

"It isn't funny."

"I know. I'm just tired of all the 'doom' and 'gloom' I'm alive."

"You almost died."

"I'm nearly in tip-top shape."

"But not yet."

"And I've just gained a wonderful new job."

"Only because the former occupant is hiding from murder charges."

"Look on the bright side of life Ron, this depressed image doesn't suit you."

"I'm going back."

She sighed. "I know. When?"

"Three days."

"So this is it?"

Ron shrugged. "I guess so." Jennifer turned her head.

"I wish the best for you and-" she faltered, "Hermione. She seems a wonderful girl."

"She is." He stated.

Jennifer smiled. "Good luck Ron."

Ron reached for her hand and brought it to his lips. "Bye Jen." He then left the room. Jennifer laid back and closed her eyes, pleading with herself not to cry. She seemed to be losing the battle when Ron burst back in. "No."

"No?"

"I'm not going to leave like that."

"I thought..."

"I care about you Jen."

"I care about you too Ron but..."

"And when two people care about each other, nothing should stand in their way right?"

"What about Hermione?"

"I still love her...but she's a part of my old life. She understands that, she knew it before I did."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that I want you."

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely."

"Because you would be committing to something."

"I know."

"An un-magical something."

"Do you think that matters to me?"

"No but you do have a reputation to obtain."

"I'm a Weasley...do you think I care about my reputation?"

She smirked then, "How is this going to work? You live in England, I live here."

"Well that's another thing, I was hoping you'd move back with me." He stated shyly.

"What? Drop everything and leave, leave my friends and family, everything I've worked for, for you?" She stated incredulously.

"So that's a no?"

"Hell no, that's a yes, I just figured I'd make you feel bad first." Ron grinned at her.

"You are a piece of work." He stated.

"I know. So..."

"So what?"

"Hint: This is the part where you kiss said girl."

"Oh. Right." She grinned as he bent down and kissed. What a perfect beginning.

**A/N:** Thus ending my Ron/Jennifer fic! I hope you liked it! Review please. You kids are awesome for sticking with me for the duration of the story.

I usually have at lease one reviewer who always sends me reviews, and it's awesome. For this story it was Ron-n-Hermy-4ever.

**Ron-n-Hermy-4ever**: I am a huge Ron/Hermione shipper, but let's face it, Ron and Jennifer had to end together! Thank you so much for your reviews, you rock. I hope you read my other stories as well as my future ones, and I hope I have not let you down with this.

**In fact....I hope I have not let anyone down with this story! I love you all!**

**-Jenn...(no I didn't mean to choose my name for the leading lady, but it just ended that way.)**


End file.
